Las vueltas de las nueve vidas
by maskielyn.chavarria
Summary: La vida puede dar muchas vueltas cuando se es un superhéroe. Pero, siendo un superhéroe gatuno ¿cuantas vueltas podría tener tu tiempo en la Tierra si tienes nueve vidas? Chat Noir tendrá que descubrirlo conforme vaya viviéndolas. Aviso: hay muchos OC s y cosas que me gustaria que pasasen XD. Disclaimer: Desafortunadamente solo eso me pertenece, lo demás no.
1. Celos

**Celos**

Era solamente otra noche más. Una noche como muchas en las que él tenía que realizar el patrullaje dado que era su turno. Era la rutina habitual, un asalto por ahí, un idiota borracho causando problemas por allá, nada de lo que debiera preocuparse puesto que él era un superhéroe. Pero nada de lo que hiciera impediría que realizara su actividad favorita del patrullaje. Apenas faltaban unos minutos para la medianoche cuando se dirigió a su lugar favorito en la ciudad para ver la Luna, odiaba admitirlo, pero el tejado de la suite de Chloe era el punto perfecto para ver la Luna desde que él se había convertido en Chat Noir. Brinco de techo en techo para llegar y, tan pronto como estuvo ahí, se sentó en el piso y elevo la mirada para observar la Luna

-ah, my lady…- suspiro el gato observando la Luna –eres la cosa más bella sobre París, solo Ladybug se compara contigo. Si pudiera tener a una de las dos para mí solo durante el resto de mi vida sería eternamente feliz

-que romántico, gatito- espeto una voz femenina a sus espaldas y él giro rápidamente para descubrir a Ladybug parada justo detrás de él –no sabía que amaras tanto a Lady Luna

-pues yo no sabía que el sigilo era una habilidad de las catarinas- replico el gato sonriendo

-Chat Noir, realmente necesitas conseguirte una novia

-solo me gustan dos chicas, tú y ella- señalo con un gesto de la cabeza

-te gustan chicas con las que no puedes estar- dijo Ladybug sentándose junto a él

-soy un adolescente- espeto Chat mirando la Luna –eso es lo que hacemos.

 **\- Al día siguiente -**

Adrien siguió su rutina normal de levantarse, ir a la escuela, salir a una sesión de fotos y regresar a su casa a aburrirse en su habitación como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Mientras tanto, Plaga devoraba queso tras queso oculto en su chaqueta, pero aquella tarde noto que el muchacho estaba muy triste, más de lo habitual y decidió tratar de animarlo o, por lo menos, averiguar cuál era el problema -¿Qué te pasa, Adrien?- pregunto el pequeño gato flotando junto al chico mientras le picaba una mejilla con un trozo de queso Camembert. El chico no estaba de humor para su compañero así que volteo repentinamente y mordió el trozo de queso para sorpresa de Plaga

-no pasa nada, solo quería probar tu queso- le dijo mientras masticaba

-Adrien…- musito Plaga perplejo -¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?- Adrien estallo en carcajadas al ver la expresión horrorizada de su pequeño amigo -¡no es gracioso!

-es muy gracioso- dijo el chico limpiándose las lágrimas que le salieron por reír tanto

-eso me saco por preocuparme por ti y por tu estado de ánimo- refunfuño Plaga

-no tenías que hacerlo, siempre me entristezco en esta fecha- dijo Adrien observando su computadora

-¿se puede saber porqué?

-porque es la fecha en la que mi madre desapareció- respondió el rubio dándole click a una página

-¡¿qué?!- el grito de Plaga lo sorprendió tanto que se alejo de él repentinamente -¡¿hoy desapareció tu mamá y no dijiste nada?! ¡Eso es muy triste! ¿Por qué estás en tu cuarto cuando deberías estar a fuera distrayéndote de algo tan pero tan triste?- Plaga se había acercado a la cara de Adrien y lo tenía sujeto de la nariz mientras le hablaba

-bueno, yo…

-¡debemos remediarlo!- espeto Plaga irguiéndose decidido mientras Adrien le miraba asustado y se tocaba la nariz, Plaga le había hecho muchas cosquillas

-¿cómo?

-¡transfórmate en Chat Noir y sal ahora mismo a dar un paseo! ¡No permitiré que te quedes solo en tu cuarto en un día triste…! Y soleado… ¡Como este!

-o-ok…

 **\- Unas horas después -**

Chat Noir brincaba por los tejados haciendo acrobacias mientras escuchaba música en su smart phone. Brincaba y bailaba sobre los techos al ritmo de la música cuando noto que a su anillo se le acababa la energía así que se detuvo detrás de un espectacular y le dio un Camembert a Plaga -¿te diviertes?- pregunto el gatito

-sí, mucho; gracias

-no hay de que, ahora transfórmate y vayamos a casa. Ya casi es hora de cenar

-hecho- Adrien se transformo y se acerco al borde del tejado para saltar de ahí, pero antes de lograrlo vio a Alya y a Marinette caminando por la calle opuesta. Alya iba grabando con su celular y Marinette cargaba unos rollos de tela y unas bolsas

-hola a todos, amigos- dijo Alya –este es un nuevo segmento en mi blog llamado "los Torpes en la Calle". El primer episodio es sobre mi amiga Marinette y sus torpezas al comprar más de lo que puede cargar

-Alya no es gracioso- reprocho Marinette tratando de no tirar nada de lo que llevaba

-es muy gracioso, ¡ah!

-¡ay!- Chat Noir rio por lo bajo al ver que Marinette topaba contra una luminaria y tiraba algunos de sus rollos, pero al inclinarse para tratar de recogerlos sin soltar los que aun tenía en los brazos termino yéndose de cara al piso –oh, vaya…- se quejo la chica

-y por eso te dedique el primer episodio- rio Alya y Marinette se levanto recogiendo sus cosas, unas pequeñas lágrimas afloraban a sus ojos mientras algunas personas se reían de ella. Finalmente abrazó sus rollos de tela y corrió directo a la calle sin percatarse que venía un autobús -¡Marinette!- grito Alya

-¡cállate!- respondió su amiga -¡solo te importa tu estúpido blog!- en ese momento el conductor sonó la bocina y Marinette freno en seco al ver el autobús que venía. Alya corrió hacia ella, alguien grito, Marinette cerró los ojos y, de pronto, escucho una voz varonil y se sintió sostenida por un par de fuertes brazos

-espero que correr a la calle con los ojos cerrados no sea habitual en ti, mademoiselle- Marinette abrió los ojos y se topo con la cara sonriente de Chat Noir que la sostenía en sus brazos encima del edificio frente al cual ella caminaba solo un momento antes

-¡es Chat Noir!- grito un hombre en la acera y todos aplaudieron

-la salvaste- espeto Alya volviendo a grabar, Marinette giro la cabeza y escondió su cara en el cuello de Chat

-será mejor que te baje- dijo el héroe antes de notar que la chica lloraba aferrada a su cuello -¿Marinette? ¿Qué pasa?

-todos me verán en internet- respondió ella tristemente y él miro a Alya

-no será tan malo

-yo sé que soy torpe, pero que todo el mundo se ría de mí…*sniff*

-no lo harán

-sí, lo harán- Marinette aun lloraba y los espectadores se percataron de que algo andaba mal cuando el héroe se mostro indeciso de bajar a la joven. Chat miro un momento a la multitud, luego a Marinette y finalmente tomo una decisión. Una decisión estúpida, pero era una decisión. Aferro a la chica a su cuerpo lo más fuerte que pudo, se dio la media vuelta y se la llevo para sorpresa de todos.

 **\- En casa de Marinette -**

Chat entro al ático llevando a la chica en sus brazos y fue hacia el sofá de la alcoba, le impresionaron los diseños que Marinette tenía por todo el lugar y también le impactaron las fotos que tenía de él en su pared, pero fingió desinterés y la recostó en el sillón antes de sentarse junto a ella. Por un momento ninguno dijo nada –g-gracias- tartamudeo ella finalmente y él sonrió

-no hay porque- el héroe llevo una de sus manos a la cara de la chica y le acomodo el fleco. Marinette sintió que su corazón escapaba un latido al sentir aquella garra que había visto destrozar a muchos villanos acariciándole con tal delicadeza, por un momento Chat Noir le pareció mucho más atractivo que en otras ocasiones –no te sientes triste, ¿verdad?- ella negó con la cabeza -¿humillada? ¿Furiosa? ¿Algún sentimiento negativo?

-no, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-porque no quiero que te akumatizen y luego deba pelear contigo- respondió él honestamente, ella se sentó con las piernas cruzadas para verlo mejor y dejo sus cosas a un lado en el suelo

-no me pasara nada, Chat Noir; estaba triste y humillada por lo del blog, pero creo que el hecho de que tú me salvaras opacará la humillación en el blog…

-excepto si lo ve Chloe- la interrumpió él y ella bufo molesta

-excepto si lo ve Chloe- reconoció ella tristemente, Chat se percato de su sombría mirada y decidió cambiar de tema

-pero no te apures, tal vez Alya no halla…

-lo hará- dijo Marinette, en ese momento Alya acababa de entrar a la pastelería y le había dicho a los padres de Marinette lo ocurrido, ahora ellos estaban frente a su puerta pero apenas iban a entrar la escucharon hablar –para Alya su blog es lo más importante, incluso más importante que sus amigos

-por favor, eso no es cierto- replico Chat Noir

-sí lo es- dijo Marinette –mañana todo París sabrá que soy una…

-linda chica que estaba en apuros y que Chat Noir rescato y/o secuestro

-buen punto- rio ella –pero sabrán eso y que soy un desastre

-un lindo desastre

-deja de halagarme- en este punto Alya saco su teléfono otra vez, entreabrió la puerta y empezó a transmitir a su blog lo que ocurría desde ese sofá

-no si con eso evito que te akumatizen- dijo él acariciándole la mejilla

-¿quieres evitar que me akumatizen? ¡Haz algo sobre mi torpeza!

-¿cómo qué? ¿Decirte lo adorable que luces cuando haces pucheros luego de chocar con algo?- todos se sorprendieron al oír eso -¿o lo lindo que suena tu voz cuando te disculpas mil veces innecesariamente? ¿O tal vez…?- Chat se acerco a Marinette hasta quedar de frente a ella. La chica sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza al tenerlo cerca -¿todos los talentos que compensan tu linda torpeza?

-¿cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunto Marinette casi sin aliento, Chat se atraganto al percatarse de que no debería saber nada de eso pero luego se invento una excusa que a él le pareció creíble

-soy un vigilante. Vigilo la ciudad casi todo el tiempo y, siendo honesto, eres de mis cosas favoritas para vigilar- Marinette se sonrojo todo lo humanamente posible al oír eso y se cubrió la cara con un cojín mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas, Chat se rio y se levanto –creo que me voy antes de que te conviertas en un adorable tomate.

El chico ya se iba cuando Marinette hablo nuevamente y sus palabras lo dejaron tieso –quiero ser adorable para alguien, pero él no sebe que existo- Chat Noir volteo al muro donde estaban sus fotos y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpa ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de no notar nunca esos sentimientos?

-entonces él es un idiota- sentenció y salió por la ventana, por lo que no alcanzó a escuchar el 'gracias' que salió de los labios de Marinette a continuación.

 **\- Al anochecer -**

Adrien releyó por millonésima vez los comentarios de los videos de Alya. El primer video tenía muchas referencias a películas en las que una chica común acaba "por accidente" siendo pareja de un héroe -Chatrinette...- canturreó Plaga haciéndolo sonrojar levemente mientras clickeaba en los comentarios del segundo video. Casi todos decían lo bien que lucían juntos y le daban la razón sobre lo estúpido que era "ese sujeto" (o sea Adrien) por no notar a una chica tan bonita como Marinette nunca -¿o tal vez prefieres MariNoir?- pregunto Plaga mordiendo un trozo de queso que tenía entre sus patas

-soy un idiota- afirmo Adrien llevándose las manos a la cabeza –no debí hacer eso

-¿y por qué no? Evitaste que ella fuera akumatizada y te ganaste una novia en internet. Ya sé, "MariChat", suena bien, ¿no crees?

-pero Marinette sigue queriendo a Adrien- bufó él recostándose en su silla

-sí, y ahora Adrien lo sabe así que puede tomar la iniciativa

-¿tomar la iniciativa? ¡No!- grito Adrien brincando de la silla, pero piso mal y acabo tendido en el piso -¿yo invitar a Marinette a salir? ¡¿Te volviste loco?!

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Tú eres un chico y ella una chica- espeto haciendo gestos con sus patas como si una fuera Adrien y la otra Marinette -es muy normal que tengan una cita

-bueno sí, pero yo…jamás he invitado a salir a una chica antes

-gran problema- dijo Plaga y floto junto a él –te acercas a ella y preguntas: ¿quieres salir conmigo? Pan comido

-supongo que podría hacer eso

-entonces hagámoslo

-pero…yo quiero a Ladybug- dijo Adrien sentándose en la silla nuevamente

-pero Marinette sufre por ti, además…- Plaga floto frente a él y pulso un botón en el teclado para mostrar una foto de él con todos sus compañeros de escuela, entre ellos Marinette –mírala, fea no es

-no, no lo es- reconoció Adrien mirando fijamente la imagen, el chico no entendía porque pero su corazón latía apresuradamente al pensar en Marinette como su novia –pero…tal vez deba darle oportunidad de invitarme primero

-bien- acepto Plaga resignadamente -pero solo una

-Plaga…- se rio Adrien al ver a su amiguito haciendo pucheros. Navego un rato por internet y luego se fue a la cama. Ya decidiría que hacer al día siguiente.

 **\- Al día siguiente en la escuela -**

Adrien entró al salón y fue directo a su asiento, estaba sacando sus cosas para la clase de matemáticas cuando vio entrar a Marinette, la chica estaba totalmente sonrojada y miraba al suelo mientras Alya le hablaba –en serio, Marinette- dijo la morena –discúlpame por todo lo de ayer, si hubiera sabido que estarías en peligro…

-no hay cuidado, Alya- dijo Marinette, Adrien se mordió los labios para evitar decir algo al respecto –te perdono que hagas esas bromas para tu blog, pero no te perdono que por tu culpa todo el mundo piense que Chat Noir y yo tenemos una relación

-tienes que admitir que se veían muy bien juntos- espeto Nino de pronto y Adrien dio un respingo, ni siquiera había sentido llegar a su amigo –y que Chat Noir dijera 'eres de mis cosas favoritas para vigilar' ayudó bastante a esa imagen, ¿no crees?

Adrien hundió la cara en un libro para evitar que todos vieran que tenía la cara tan roja como un tomate. Se recriminaba mentalmente por haber dicho esas cosas; Marinette se equivocaba, no era culpa de Alya que todos los creyeran pareja, era culpa de él –Adrien- llamó Alya y él hiso un sonido para preguntarle que quería -¿tú qué piensas de todo esto?

-¡Marinette!- espeto Rosita alegremente viniendo hacia ellos, junto a ella estaban todos sus otros compañeros de clase, Alix se recostó contra la mesa de Marinette y Juleka se recargó en el respaldo del asiento. Del lado de Alya los muchachos del salón y Mylene las rodearon y le sonrieron a Marinette de manera cómplice, Chloe y Sabrina estaban de frente a ellos, paradas justo delante de Adrien y Nino

-¿realmente tienes algo con Chat Noir?- pregunto Alix y Marinette se sonrojo

-n-no, él me salvó y…

-y te llevo a tu casa- dijo Juleka –además de que te coqueteo bastante

-no, él trataba de animarme

-qué lindo y considerado de su parte, ¿no?- espeto Chloe –pero era obvio que lo haría

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Kim confundido

-bueno, él es un superhéroe, no quiere que la gente sea akumatizada porque sería más trabajo para él y, además, ¿realmente piensan que Chat Noir podría fijarse en Marinette? ¡Por favor!

-¿y tú cómo sabes que no lo haría?- pregunto Alya claramente ofendida

-porque Chat Noir es asombroso: es valiente, fuerte, inteligente, guapo y simpático; ¿Por qué alguien como él querría estar con alguien como Marinette?

-bueno, Chloe podría tener un punto- dijo Marinette y todo mundo la miró

-¡¿pero qué dices?!- refunfuño Alya

-es que…bueno, Alya; tú misma dices que soy un desastre casi todo el tiempo, Chat Noir es un superhéroe. Él puede tener chicas más hermosas que yo, ¿Por qué le gustaría alguien como yo? ¿Eh? Dame una sola razón

-¡suficiente!- grito Adrien y se enderezó de golpe haciendo que todos se asustaran -¿pueden dejar de hablar de él, por favor? No es nada del otro mundo si a él le gusta una chica. Digo, él es un chico, ¿no? Tiene derecho a enamorarse

-¡¿qué?!- espeto Marinette horrorizada –él no está enamorado de mí

-¡por supuesto que no lo está!- dijo Adrien irónicamente –y claro que tú lo sabes, ¿no, Marinette? Por eso dejaste que te acariciara y coqueteara de esa manera, porque no está enamorado de ti, así que ¿Qué importa? ¡Vamos! Un chico mitad humano-mitad gato te salva la vida, te lleva a tu casa, se mete en tu cuarto y te coquetea… ¡pero sí es lo más normal del mundo! ¿Por qué estamos siquiera hablando de esto? ¡Hump!- Adrien se dejo caer en su banca haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos

-Adrien Agreste…- dijo Nino completamente impactado -¿estás celoso?

-¡¿celoso?!- espeto Adrien mirándolo sorprendido y sonrojado –no te emociones

-pero Chat Noir…- quiso decir Marinette, pero fue interrumpida por un nuevo exabrupto de Adrien

-¡ya deja de hablar de ese estúpido gato! ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces y lo defiendes!- Marinette se mordió los labios mientras Adrien gritaba, pero luego frunció el ceño y se levanto del asiento para defender al gato. Nadie más que ella podía llamar 'estúpido' a su estúpido gato

-¡Chat Noir no es estúpido!- le grito Marinette a Adrien –podrá ser molesto y torpe en ocasiones, pero no es un estúpido. Es amable, valiente, decidido y leal… ¡es un gran chico! El mejor entre los que conozco- espeto cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a sentarse en su banca

-lo dices como si lo conocieras desde hace mucho- apunto Nathaniel y Marinette lo miro

-no, no, bueno…yo…

-una vez tuvieron que detener a un villano juntos, ¿no?- espeto Chloe viendo una nueva oportunidad para hacer rabiar a Marinette –tal vez desde entonces pasan 'tiempo de calidad' juntos

-no presiones, Chloe- dijo Alya, Adrien respiro profundo y contuvo las ganas de golpear a la rubia

-Chat Noir es muy valiente- dijo Marinette –y solo fui la carnada para Demoilustrador

-o sea otro de tus enamorados; eres muy popular últimamente, Marinette- se rio Chloe -¿Por qué será que solo atraes a chicos extraños? Un héroe parte animal y un dibujante loco

-y un copy-gato- apunto Tikki desde la bolsa de Marinette, la chica la escucho y coloco una mano sobre su bolsa mientras bajaba la cabeza y se sonrojaba

-querrás decir un par de fenómenos- refunfuño Adrien sorprendiendo a todos

-¡él no es un fenómeno!- grito Marinette ipso-facto

-¿entonces qué es? ¿Una rareza de la naturaleza? ¿Un eslabón perdido? ¿Un farsante que se pone traje de gato y salva la ciudad a cada momento porque tiene miedo de que la gente lo vea como el maldito perdedor que realmente es? ¡Vamos, Marinette! ¿Qué es ese idiota si no es un fenómeno?

-Adrien…- le advirtió Plaga desde su chaqueta

-¡yo te diré que es!- dijo Marinette –es un héroe, un chico valiente y único…

-es un imbécil- reitero Adrien –y un…

-¡no, no lo es!- interrumpió Marinette –él es todo lo que tú no eres, Adrien. Él tiene agallas para ser él mismo todo el tiempo y para tomar sus decisiones en vez de dejar que su padre decida por él. ¡Él es lo que tú nunca serás!- un pesado silencio cayó sobre el grupo mientras todos digerían lo dicho por Marinette. Adrien sentía ganas de llorar de impotencia puesto que reconocía la verdad en esas palabras pero su enfado se apodero de él y, en un momento, espeto, con todo el veneno que pudo reunir

-y dime, Marinette, ¿Cuántas de esas agallas ha usado contigo?- Tikki se cubrió la boca con sus patitas y Plag dejo caer la mandíbula. Marinette se quedo de piedra sin atreverse a responder. Finalmente Adrien volvió a hablar y, mientras lo hacía, sonrió de lado –supongo que muchas, ¿verdad?

La maestra abrió la puerta para toparse con una rara escena. Todos sus alumnos estaban congregados alrededor de la banca de Marinette y Alya y parecía que habían presenciado una discusión, en cuanto vio a Chloe entre el tumulto asumió de inmediato que esto era su culpa y dio unos pasos al frente para detener la pelea, pero apenas logro introducir un pie en el salón vio algo que la dejo atónita. Marinette Dupain-Cheng abofeteo a Adrien Agreste con todas sus fuerzas y luego se levanto y salió del salón corriendo mientras lloraba amargamente. Adrien se sujeto la mejilla herida y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en su lugar, el chico no se movió. Se notaba por su cara que estaba muy impactado. Parecía que jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que Marinette pudiese abofetearlo.


	2. Una ridículamente fácil solución

**Una ridículamente fácil solución**

Marinette estaba en su habitación llorando desconsoladamente mientras aferraba su almohada. No solo el chico que le gustaba la creía una fácil sino que ahora mismo era probable que él la odiara puesto que, debido a lo ocurrido esa mañana, Adrien había sido suspendido una semana del colegio –él me detesta…- lloro ella

-vamos, vamos, no es tan malo- la consolo su madre acariciándole el cabello. Abajo su padre hacia todo lo posible por tratar de contactarse con Gabriel Agreste y exigir que su hijo diera la cara por lo que había hecho, pero seguían sin siquiera responder el teléfono

-me odia…- volvió a sollozar Marinette, fuera de su ventana un chico con traje de gato tuvo que respirar profundo y tragar saliva para poder calmar su dolido corazón. Esto, todo esto, era su culpa

-¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido?- se quejo quedamente y trepo el edificio para llegar al balcón del tejado. Se sentó en una de las sillas que tenia Marinette en el lugar y observo el horizonte –Marinette…- musito en un suspiro estrangulado –nunca quise herirte, quería ayudarte

-y metiste la pata, ¿o no?- le pregunto una voz femenina a sus espaldas

-sí, vaya que lo arruiné- respondió él cansadamente –my lady, yo…no sé qué debo hacer

-bueno, ¿Por qué no me cuentas exactamente cuál es el problema?

-Ladybug…- suspiro Chat Noir resignadamente –para eso tendría que hablarte de mi vida normal y…

-Ladybug es la otra súper heroína de este lugar, ¿verdad?- al oír esa pregunta Chat Noir miro sobre su hombro para descubrir que quien le hablaba no era su compañera, sino una extremadamente bella joven enfundada en un traje de color azul celeste que parecía brillar con la Luna debido a su blanca piel –hola

-¡whoa!- Chat Noir salto de su silla al ver a aquella bella joven sentada en el barandal del balcón -¿Quién eres?

-me llamo Kitsune Ojou-san, se traduce Señorita Zorro- respondió ella. Chat Noir paseo su vista por todo su cuerpo. Bella era poco para describirla. Su traje era una especie de blusón topless que le llegaba hasta los muslos, de ahí sus piernas eran cubiertas por unas mallas color azul pálido hasta sus pantorrillas, las cuales estaban tapadas por unas botas de color azul celeste como su blusón. Usaba guantes largos del color de sus mallas hasta el antebrazo que tapaban el dorso de sus manos, en el centro del cual había una gema roja, pero dejaban la palma y los dedos al descubierto sujetándose únicamente de su dedo corazón. Un cinturón de cuero negro con hebilla plateada rodeaba su fina cintura y un collar de oro con una gema resplandeciente de color ópalo rodeaba su cuello terminando en medio de sus pechos. Traía unos pequeños pendientes rojos parecidos a los de Ladybug en sus oídos.

Chat tuvo que tragar duro al percatarse de algunas cosas. Primero: las gemas rojas de su traje combinaban perfectamente con su cabello rojo suelto sobre sus hombros. Segundo: era jodidamente sexy. Tercero: sus garras, los pequeños colmillos que sobresalían de la comisura de sus labios y sus orejas eran reales, no eran parte del traje que traía puesto. Y cuarto: decía ser un zorro, y sus orejas demostraban que decía la verdad, pero tenia no una sino tres colas de zorro de color naranja que se volvían azuladas al entrar en contacto con su traje así como el pelaje de sus orejas anaranjadas se volvía azulado al llegar a su cabeza. Por último se fijo en su antifaz, imitaba la cara de un zorro cubriendo sus mejillas y sus cejas, era de color azul celeste pero tenía grabados en un tono más oscuro de azul y una gema roja más pequeña en el entrecejo, además de que realzaba los ojos verdes de aquella joven haciéndolos parecer un par de resplandecientes esmeraldas -¿ya me viste bien?

-¿p-perdón?

-te pregunte si ya me viste bien, llevas algunos minutos haciéndolo

-oh…- Chat se sonrojo y aparto la mirada –lo lamento

-que gatito tan maleducado- sonó una vocecita repentinamente y Chat volteo nuevamente a ver a la chica, de detrás de su hombro salió un pequeño kwami color azul pálido con carita de zorro, tenia pequeños anillos de color azul oscuro rodeando sus bracitos, piernas, torso y orejas. Llevaba un lazo rojo con cascabeles diminutos atado alrededor del cuello y tenía tres pequeñas colitas de zorro de color azul –deberías agradecer que ella se detuvo para ver que había mal contigo, Chat Noir

-¿me conoces?- pregunto el chico al kwami, Kitsune se adelanto y tomo a su pequeño compañero en su mano para alejarlo de Chat, lo sostuvo en su mano acariciando su cabeza antes de voltear a ver al muchacho nuevamente

-todo el mundo conoce a los héroes de París y, a la vez, no sabe nada de ellos

-nosotros somos de Japón- dijo el kwami

-creo que él podría haberse dado cuenta de eso, Iris, pero gracias por el comentario- dijo la chica zorro colocando a su compañera en su hombro, Chat las miraba a ambas completamente impactado. La joven zorro le sonrió y respondió la pregunta que él se estaba formulando en su mente –como podrás ver soy mitad bestia, por ello soy diferente de ustedes y no necesito fusionarme con mi kwami para obtener mi poder

-ya…- acepto Chat Noir desviando la mirada. De la ventana que daba al balcón salió un gemido estrangulado y él hiso una mueca dolorosa

-parece que alguien lo está pasando mal- afirmo ella

-sí, y es mi culpa- afirmo él

-¿Qué hiciste?

-lo que mejor hago: ser un idiota- ella rio levemente y luego se miraron por un momento -¿Por qué estas en París?

-claro, al grano. No vine a ser heroína aquí ni a opacarlos a ti o a Lady… ¿bug?- pregunto ella esperando confirmación y él asintió –Ladybug- acepto ella asintiendo a su vez –no vine a eso. He terminado con lo del superhéroe, he venido a tratar de enderezar mi vida, solo eso. Pero habrá ocasiones en las que deberé usar mis poderes, ya sea para defenderme o para defender a otros hasta que ustedes aparezcan, por eso pensé en presentarme ante ustedes para evitar problemas por ello

-bueno, eso…eso es muy considerado de tu parte, ojou-san

-puedes decirme Kassia. Mi verdadero nombre es Kassia Goldanski. Mis padres vivían en Japón por trabajo pero venimos de Rusia- explico ella sonriendo

-espera, ¿no te molesta que sepa quién eres?

-no veo porque, como te dije: ya no soy un superhéroe

-claro

-además, espero que podamos ser amigos

-eso me encantaría, seguro que a Ladybug también

-en ese caso déjame decirte esto: si me necesitas, para lo que sea, solo llámame y vendré a ayudarte

-gracias

-eso incluye líos con chicas- se burlo Iris flotando junto a Chat y él se sonrojo

-Iris- regaño Kitsune dándole un golpecito en la cabeza

-¡ay! ¡Pero él necesita ayuda!

-si no nos la pide…

-de hecho, ahora sería bueno hablar con alguien- reconoció él mirando al suelo, cuando alzó la mirada vio que ella lo observaba atentamente, la joven asintió dándole la señal que necesitaba para empezar a hablar

-yo vivo con mi padre, mi madre desapareció hace un tiempo y ayer era el aniversario del día que ella se fue así que mi kwami me convenció de salir a distraerme en lugar de quedarme encerrado en mi cuarto. Lo hice y vi a dos chicas en la calle, una es Alya que tiene un blog sobre Ladybug y la otra es Marinette, una amiga suya que es muy torpe. Alya estaba grabando un video para su blog llamado "los Torpes en las Calles" en honor de la torpeza de su amiga. En fin ocurrió un incidente y Marinette acabó parada delante de un autobús y yo…bueno, la salvé…

-¿y eso que tiene de malo?- pregunto Iris, Chat dio un bufido frustrado y se sentó en una silla cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, Kitsune lo siguió y se sentó a su lado

-que la noté muy triste y decidí traerla a casa, pero quería hacerla sentir mejor así que acabé coqueteando con ella. ¡Pero yo no sabía que Alya nos estaba espiando y grabando todo!

-oh-oh- dijo Iris

-sí, y cuando, al día siguiente, Marinette fue a la escuela, todos pensaban que tenía una relación conmigo…con Chat Noir, quiero decir y yo…bueno, yo quise desbancar eso y…

-¿y?- pregunto Kitsune

-acabamos discutiendo y yo le dije cosas horribles como Adrien Agreste. ¡Y lo peor es que ella está enamorada de mi como civil! Soy un idiota, y aun así me ama…- apunto Chat con la voz quebrada -¿Qué debo hacer?

-debes disculparte- dijo la chica

-¿cómo? Mi padre es un hombre de negocios importante y se niega a dejarme verla…

-pero Chat Noir no tiene padre, ¿cierto?- pregunto ella y el chico la miro atónito –Chat Noir es un héroe y es su culpa que todo comenzara así que sería bueno que él lo termine. Tú no necesitas cita para llevarla a ver a…tú ser civil. Tómala, llévala, asegúrate que no te descubra quitándote el traje y discúlpate, de rodillas si hace falta, para arreglar las cosas con esa jovencita.

Chat Noir la miro atónito al percatarse de que, en realidad, la solución a su problema era bastante simple. Él sabía que había metido la pata, Marinette sabía que él había metido la pata, inclusive Kitsune sabía que él había metido la pata; así que ¿Por qué no disculparse? Además, él era Chat Noir. Si no necesitaba permiso para salvar la ciudad no lo necesitaba tampoco para hacer lo correcto en este caso, por fin sonrió ampliamente y se puso de pie con decisión mientras apretaba los puños –tienes razón

-claro que sí, ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora antes de que ella se ahogue con su propio llanto?- pregunto la chica al escuchar otro sollozo salir de la habitación de Marinette –yo debo buscar a Ladybug y presentarme con ella como había planeado

-esta noche no la encontrarás- dijo Chat –me toca la patrulla nocturna así que ella no anda por aquí. Pero puedo decirle sobre ti y arreglar un encuentro mañana

-eso sería genial. ¿A medianoche en la Torre Eiffel?

-allí estaremos, Ojou-san

-entonces los veré mañana- y con eso la chica brinco y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. Chat sonreía mientras la veía alejarse, luego respiro profundo y se acerco a la ventana que daba al tejado, abajo podía ver la cabeza de Marinette mientras ella lloraba. Sintió un nudo en el estomago pero aun así dio unos golpecitos con la garra para llamar su atención. Marinette paró de llorar y miro arriba, de inmediato la cabeza de su madre apareció junto a la suya y luego la de su padre junto a ellas. Él saludo con su mano y el Sr. Dupain frunció el ceño, iba a abrir la ventana pero Marinette lo detuvo y abrió ella

-hola- saludo él

-hola- musito Marinette

-supe de tu pleito con Adrien

-¡y es tu culpa!- espeto el Sr. Dupain, Chat Noir hiso un gesto dolido

-cariño, por favor- dijo la Sra. Cheng

-está bien- dijo Chat acercando la cabeza al agujero para que ellos lo escucharan –sé que es mi culpa, por eso vine a verte…- le dijo a Marinette –vine a decirte que fui a ver a Adrien…- de inmediato la expresión de Marinette se torno asustada, Chat sonrió tristemente antes de proseguir –le dije que si no se disculpaba le rompería la razón por la que todas las chicas lo aman: su rostro

-¡Chat!- exclamo ella asustada -¡no puedes hacer eso!

-un sujeto que lastima a una chica linda sin razón no merece el amor de ninguna de ellas

-¡así se habla, Chat Noir!- vitoreo Tom Dupain sorprendiendo a ambos -¡dale su merecido!

-ese hombre sabe lo que dice- rio Chat Noir poniéndose de pie dispuesto a marcharse, en un instante Marinette salió de su habitación y se lanzo tras él para abrazarlo por la espalda, sus padres asomaron a la ventana para ver lo que ocurría en el techo

-no le hagas daño- rogo Marinette abrazándolo

-él…no merece tus lágrimas, debería estar de rodillas pidiéndote perdón- musito Chat

-Adrien no tuvo la culpa- dijo Marinette y Chat la miro por encima del hombro, sus padres se veían tan sorprendidos como él –yo fui la que dijo un montón de estupideces para provocarlo…

-Marinette- apunto Chat y la tomo de las manos, por un momento se miraron y luego él hablo, diciendo algo muy atinado a su razonamiento –no le romperé la cara…- Marinette suspiro aliviada –le romperé todos los huesos del cuerpo- de inmediato ella volvió a asustarse

-¿qué?- pregunto horrorizada

-¡viva!

-¡papá!- regaño Marinette

-es más, le daré una paliza y luego dejare que alguien me dé una paliza a mí. Los dos somos responsables de lo mal que estás y eso es imperdonable- añadió antes de que Marinette pudiese interrumpirlo

-Chat…por favor, no. Seguro que hay algo que yo pueda hacer para impedir esto

-no lo creo, linda

-dame una oportunidad- le pidió ella y él le dio la espalda mientras sonreía para sí _'ahora te tengo'_ pensó

-algo que puedas hacer- dijo mientras hacia un gesto pensativo -¿Qué tal…? Venir a dar un paseo conmigo

-¿ahora?- pregunto ella sorprendida y miro a sus padres, su madre asintió repetidamente y su padre alzo un pulgar dándole ánimos -¿justo ahora?

-sip, ahora- dijo Chat tendiéndole una mano, Marinette miro sobre su hombro, luego a Chat y luego otra vez sobre su hombro; deseaba ir por Tikki pero si hacia esperar a Chat nada bueno saldría de todo eso. De pronto noto a su kwami pegado al hombro de su padre y vio que ella también asentía indicándole que fuera, finalmente miro a Chat y sujeto su mano tímidamente. El joven la jalo hasta tenerla pegada a su cuerpo y le aseguro –no te preocupes, te cuidare como si fueras el tesoro sagrado de una tribu perdida

-¿Cuál tribu?- pregunto Marinette mientras Chat la alzaba en brazos, él miro a los padres de la chica y luego sonrió

-los Dupainchengos- la familia rio de buena gana al oírlo (incluida Tikki) luego Chat puso un pie en el barandal mientras Marinette reía, tomo impulso y dio el mejor brinco que daría en mucho tiempo puesto que logro elevarse diez metros en el aire ante la mirada atónita de Marinette, sus padres y Tikki. Marinette miro hacia abajo, a la hermosa vista de la ciudad durante la noche antes de mirar a Chat, él también se veía impactado y eso la asusto un poco. En especial cuando comenzaron a caer, pero el joven no se inmuto.

Saco su bastón y lo extendió hasta dejarlo atorado en una ventana de un edificio de departamentos, luego giro todo el cuerpo por la superficie del bastón hasta estar a solo dos metros del techo. Una vez en ese punto se deslizo por la parte inclinada del tejado y, antes de llegar al borde, brinco hacia el otro techo. De pronto estaban en tierra otra vez y Marinette lo miraba sorprendida. Él miro hacia el balcón que habían dejado y vio al Sr. Dupain aplaudirle impresionado, la joven también lo vio y vio a su madre reír, pero lo que la hiso reír a ella fue la expresión de Tikki: completamente boquiabierta –bien, mi tesoro- dijo Chat llamando su atención. El chico se veía realmente sexy con la Luna alumbrando su rostro desde atrás de manera que solo veía el ojo derecho puesto que el izquierdo lo cubría su pelo rubio –te llevare a un lugar que te hará feliz- y con eso echo a correr aferrándola a su cuerpo. Marinette se recrimino mentalmente por sentirse tan feliz de estar en los brazos del joven gato cuando aún estaba peleada con Adrien -¿pasa algo?- pregunto él

-no creo que deba estar con otro chico cuando Adrien aun está molesto conmigo

-no te preocupes, linda- dijo él deteniéndose en un tejado –eso lo vamos a arreglar en un minuto- Chat Noir la bajo en ese punto y la puso de manera que lo viera directo a los ojos –bien, aquí vas a tener que subirte a mi espalda- dijo él y se puso de espaldas, luego se hincó en el piso y coloco las manos detrás de su espalda –sube

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto ella acomodándose en su espalda, la cola del chico se enredó alrededor de sus torsos sosteniéndola a su cuerpo. El la miro por encima del hombro y ella se atraganto. ¿Desde cuándo él era tan guapo?

-vamos a solucionar este lío- respondió Chat dándose la vuelta, Marinette se quedo de piedra al ver frente a ella la mansión Agreste –ahí vamos- dijo el gato y brinco desde donde estaban hasta la barda de la mansión, luego tomo impulso y llego al muro que daba a la habitación de Adrien, clavó las garras en él y comenzó a trepar

-esto es una mala idea- susurro Marinette –él me echara a patadas…

-y yo le pateare la cara

-te odio- lloro ella –no me hagas enfrentarlo

-lo enfrentaras, y yo seré tu apoyo

-no soy Ladybug, no puedo hacer esto

-no, no eres Ladybug- reconoció Chat Noir –pero aun así te enfrentaste a Demoilustrador

-sí, pero…

-sin peros, Marinette- dijo Chat finalmente entrando por la ventana de Adrien y colocando a la chica en el suelo. Marinette se arrepentía profundamente de no haber llevado a Tikki con ella, si lo hubiese hecho ahora podría transformarse y salir corriendo –tú puedes hacer esto- el gato la juntó a su cuerpo y la rodeo con sus brazos. La joven alzó los brazos casi inmediatamente y abrazó al joven, pero retiró los brazos pensando en que no podía hacer eso cuando estaba a punto de hablar con Adrien, apenas el gato se separo de ella y comenzó a avanzar hacia el baño se arrepintió. Nunca había abrazado a Chat Noir como Ladybug así que no sabía que él era tan confortable pero, ahora que lo había sentido, necesitaba un poco más de su calor

-Chat…- pronuncio mientras respiraba profundo, él estaba frente a la puerta del baño y se disponía a entrar

-Adrien está adentro, quería estar presentable para ti

-¿lo planeaste desde el principio?- pregunto ella en un sollozo

-tenía que, Marinette- dijo Chat y abrió la puerta del baño

-prométeme que si esto acaba mal me abrazaras hasta que deje de llorar- espeto ella y él se congelo, pero luego se mordió los labios y asintió. Después entro al baño y cerró la puerta. Retiro se transformación tan pronto como entro al baño y se quito la camisa y la playera –estás loco, ¿lo sabías?- dijo Plaga riendo satisfecho mientras Adrien se inclinaba sobre el lavabo y se mojaba la cabeza

-sí, lo sé- respondió él –y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a rogar por el perdón de una bella señorita- espeto el rubio secándose el cabello con una toalla, misma que dejo alrededor de su cuello mientras abría la puerta del baño y salía. Encontró a Marinette parada en el mismo sitio donde la había dejado, temblaba como una hoja, pero su temblor se convirtió en asombro al verlo sin la playera

-Adrien…- musito impactada mientras su cara se teñía de rojo, el chico sonrió tiernamente y tomo una playera que estaba en su escritorio. Se había planteado bañarse en cuanto regresara y ponérsela, pero ponérsela antes de bañarse por una buena causa no alteraba mucho sus planes

-hola, Marinette- musito sonrojándose levemente mientras se acercaba a ella, la chica trago duro cuando él llego frente a ella y la tomo de la mano -¿quieres sentarte?- Adrien no espero respuesta, sino que la jalo suavemente y la llevo al sofá. Marinette no podía despegar los ojos del suelo mientras él la conducía, tan pronto como se sentaron él comenzó a hablar –Marinette, quiero disculparme…

-¡no!- soltó ella de pronto –yo soy la que debe disculparse, Adrien

-¿tú? ¿Por qué deberías…?

-porque dije muchas cosas que no debería haber dicho sobre tus celos de…Chat Noir- termino bajando la mirada

-no dijiste nada que no fuera verdad, Marinette- reconoció Adrien tristemente –estoy celoso. No, estoy horriblemente celoso de Chat Noir, realmente quisiera ser él. Linda chica, libertad para hacer lo que yo desee, súper poderes. ¡Dios! ¡Sería tan genial!

-pero, tu vida actual también es asombrosa- musito Marinette y él aparto la vista

-mi vida actual es un fastidio. Ninguna de las cosas que hago me gusta

-¿en serio?- pregunto ella mirándole impactada

-en serio- aseguro él –yo quiero tocar guitarra, no piano. La esgrima no me molesta, pero me gustaría aprender artes marciales. Aprender chino es muy frustrante porque la verdad me gustaría aprender más idiomas que ese, pero cada año padre se empeña en que siga con el maldito chino… ¡y ya me canse! Y el modelaje, ¡agh!

-¿no te gusta ser modelo?- pregunto ella completamente asombrada, siempre había pensado que él disfrutaba modelar más que cualquier otra cosa. Adrien frunció el ceño y unas lágrimas rabiosas asomaron a sus ojos

-no, no me gusta. Es más, lo odio. Yo no quiero ser serio y recatado, no quiero cuidar mi porte ni mi figura, quiero ser como los demás chicos…quiero ser libre. Quiero…- Adrien comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas –quiero tomar mis decisiones…quiero salir con mis amigos…quiero tener una novia que "no sea de mi posición"- dijo haciendo comillas con las manos –yo quiero…quiero… ¡quiero ser Chat Noir!

Marinette lo miraba completamente impactada, luego se atrevió a levantarse lentamente y a encararlo. Cuando él la miro noto que ella había vuelto a llorar y se sonrojo, se había prometido que no la lastimaría de nuevo pero ahora... de pronto la chica le echo los brazos al cuello y lo apretó en un fuerte abrazo –Adrien…- sollozo ella –lamento tanto que esa no sea tu vida- el chico se quedo quieto un instante antes de devolverle el abrazo, se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que ambos escucharon un ruido que venía del baño y se separaron –perdón

-no te disculpes, fue un lindo abrazo- inserte silencio incómodo aquí –entonces, ¿puedes perdonarme por ser el mayor idiota de París?

-no- respondió ella y Adrien se congelo –puedo perdonarte por llamarme zorra con la indirecta más directa del siglo, pero no puedo perdonarte por ser lo que no eres- Adrien rio un poco al oír la respuesta y luego la miro

-¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-podrías darme un beso- espeto Marinette antes de detenerse a pensar en lo que había dicho. Cuando por fin cayó en la cuenta de que le había pedido un beso a Adrien el chico ya estaba cara a cara con ella

-¿francés o suave?- pregunto él en un tono seductor parecido al de Chat Noir

-¿f-f-fran-cés…?- Marinette tartamudeo, pero antes de que terminara Adrien la interrumpió, tal parecía que el chico había tomado esa como su respuesta final

-concedido- dijo y se inclino para besarla, al principio solo sus labios se tocaron y Marinette sintió que su corazón escapaba un latido, sintió como las manos de Adrien se posaban sobre sus hombros y la empujaban hacia abajo para recostarla en el sillón. La chica dio un gritito y Adrien encontró su oportunidad para introducir su lengua en la boca de la chica, al principio solo él exploraba la cavidad de la muchacha, pero luego ella también quiso participar y empujo su lengua con la propia. Ambas lenguas bailaban rozándose mutuamente mientras los cuerpos de los chicos se calentaban, pronto Adrien comenzó a sentir algo _duro_ en sus pantalones y pensó en separarse de ella, pero un gemido placentero de Marinette le hipnotizo de tal manera que, en lugar de separarse, comenzó a besar su mandíbula y luego el cuello plantando suaves mordiscos mientras descendía hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos -¡eso es, Adrien!- interrumpió una voz desde el baño y ambos se separaron de un salto. Adrien jadeo un momento y se paso la mano por el pelo antes de hablar de nuevo -¿estoy perdonado?- pregunto

-estás perdonado- dijo ella y él se incorporo

-vale- el chico respiro hondo antes de volver a hablar –la próxima vez que esto pase recuérdame sacar a ese gato bobo de mi habitación antes de besarnos

-hecho- rio Marinette, luego Adrien se levanto y fue al baño

-le diré que te lleve a casa- Adrien rio un poco al ver la obvia decepción de Marinette dibujarse en su rostro –alguien debe hacerlo, bonita- rio el muchacho y entro al baño

-ese es mi chico- felicito Plaga en cuanto estuvieron solos

-cállate- rio Adrien.

 **\- Unos minutos más tarde -**

Marinette se aferro a la espalda de Chat Noir mientras brincaban por los techos de París. La chica no podía ser más feliz en ese momento. No deseaba que esa noche terminara, pero finalmente Chat aterrizó en su casa y la bajo de su espalda –hora de dormir, prrrrincesa- Marinette rio un momento y luego abrazo al gato

-no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco

-no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien- ella lo miro y él se quedo de piedra, podía ver la estrellas resplandeciendo en los ojos de la chica, se veían hermosos

-Chat…- llamo ella y el finalmente parpadeo para salir del trance

-¿si, prrrincesa?

-Ladybug es asombrosa, pero tú eres miauravilloso- bromeo ella sonrojándose levemente y él sonrió de lado

-es bueno que lo reconozcas, prrrincesa; te veré luego- y con eso se dio la vuelta y se marcho. Marinette entro a su habitación y no le sorprendió encontrar a sus padres dormidos ahí, probablemente esperándola. Sonrió complacida y se dirigió al sofá para descansar. Pero apenas se recostó noto a Tikki volando tras ella

-¿Qué tal te fue?- pregunto la kwami en un susurro

-Chat Noir es perrrfecto- respondió Marinette –no importa lo que le diga como Ladybug, él es el más miauravilloso de todos los superhéroes de este miundo

-Marinette- se rio Tikki -¿pues qué hiso?

-ser el mejor amigo que he tenido- sonrió Marinette feliz por fin y se recostó para dormir.


	3. La chica zorro salva el día

**La chica Zorro salva el día.**

Anthony Marcois era un operador de la construcción como cualquier otro. Todos los días se levantaba temprano, se aseaba, tomaba su desayuno con su familia, despedía a sus hijos cuando se iban a la escuela y besaba a su mujer antes de dirigirse a la zona de construcción donde trabajaba para empezar a trabajar. Era un gran trabajador y estaba a punto de ser ascendido a capataz, aunque lo que a él más le gustaba era manejar la bola de demolición.

Este día era especial puesto que iba a demoler un edificio cerca de Trocadero para empezar a levantar uno nuevo. Pero apenas se hubo sentado a los controles de aquella bola de demolición fue detenido por un grupo de activistas que reclamaban que el edificio en cuestión tenía valor histórico y, por ello, no debía ser demolido. Anthony trato de ahuyentarlos pero ellos no se fueron. El alcalde no tardo en presentarse en el lugar, lamentablemente acompañado de su asesor de campaña. Anthony, el líder de los activistas y el mismo alcalde charlaron un momento hasta que el asesor de campaña le dijo al alcalde que si él desairaba a los activistas eso se vería mal para la campaña puesto que era como ignorar al pueblo. El líder activista lo escucho y aprovecho para decir –yo y mi grupo votaríamos sin dudar por alguien que sea capaz de reconocer los edificios históricos y el valor que tienen para todo París. Después de todo, ¿Qué sería de los hombres sin su historia?- el alcalde no dudo ni un momento en parar la obra

-pero, señor…- espeto Anthony

-¡silencio!- ordeno el alcalde y el líder activista sonrió maliciosamente –es obvio que usted no sabe la importancia de estos edificios para nuestra ciudad

-debería despedirlo- dijo el activista –contrate a alguien con más criterio

-tiene razón- concluyo el acalde –está usted despedido- Anthony lo miro con ojos desorbitados antes de hablar

-alcalde, no puede hacer eso…

-acabo de hacerlo- y, sin más, el alcalde se giro y se alejo dejando al hombre completamente perdido. Anthony se giro y dispuso a marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo se dirigió hacia su bola de demolición. Uno de sus compañeros estaba apagando la máquina y no dudo en bajar la gran bola, a la que todos llamaban "la dulce Betty", hasta su compañero para que pudiera despedirse de ella. Anthony apoyo una mano en el metal y hablo

-bueno, querida; hasta aquí llegamos…- por supuesto que Hawkmoth había visto lo ocurrido y no perdió la ocasión para aprovecharse, una vez más, de la miseria y dolor de un pobre individuo como Anthony

-vuela, mi pequeño Akuma- dijo el villano dejando ir a su Akuma al aire –vuela y concédele su deseo-. En el momento en que Anthony toco la bola de demolición el Akuma entro en ella y los ojos del hombre fueron perfilados por la maligna silueta del Akuma –Demoledor, soy Hawkmoth, puedo darte el poder de vengarte de aquellos que te perjudicaron pero este poder tiene precio. Quiero los miraculus de Ladybug y Chat Noir

-dalo por hecho, Hawkmoth- respondió Anthony al momento que el aura oscura cubrió su cuerpo.

 **\- En el colegio Francoise Dupont -**

Marinette abrazo sus libros contra su pecho mientras esperaba fuera de la oficina del director. El director Damocles había arreglado que Adrien se disculpara con ella y su familia en su oficina, sorprendentemente solo tuvo que esperar un día luego del beso con Adrien, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no podía pensar en otra cosa que en tener a Chat Noir junto a ella, se sorprendió a sí misma pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría que él estuviese ahí sonriéndole y estrechando su mano. Incluso podía oír su voz en sus pensamientos _'no te preocupes, prrrincesa. Todo irá bien'_

-buenos días- saludo una voz firme y apagada, Marinette y sus padres giraron la cabeza, la chica contuvo la respiración. Gabriel Agreste estaba parado ahí con su asistente personal y su hijo justo detrás. Adrien miraba al piso sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Se veía absolutamente miserable

-buenos días- saludo el Sr. Dupain –soy Tom Dupain y ella es mi esposa Sabine Cheng

-encantado de conocerlos- dijo el diseñador y estrecho la mano que el panadero le tendía –soy Gabriel Agreste, creo que ya había conocido a su hija, eres Marinette, ¿cierto? Tú ganaste el concurso de los bombines

-así es, señor- respondió ella claramente apenada

-y ella debe ser su esposa, ¿no es cierto?- interrumpió Sabine mirando a Natalie, ella y Adrien dieron un brinco por la sorpresa y el gesto de Gabriel se ensombreció

-mi esposa falleció hace algunos años. Ella es mi asistente personal, Natalie y mi hijo Adrien, a quien ya conocen por lo que tengo entendido

-oh, discúlpeme, yo no…

-no hay cuidado- interrumpió Gabriel a Sabine –no hay forma de que lo supiera

-ehm…padre- llamo Adrien -¿deberíamos entrar ya?

-sería lo mejor- dijo Gabriel, luego miro a la familia de Marinette y se explico –soy un hombre ocupado y este asunto hace que pierda tiempo valioso que podría estar usando en mis negocios- Tom asintió reticentemente, no se sentía cómodo, al momento que Gabriel escucho la voz de su hijo una sombra de enfado e indiferencia se postro en su rostro, tal parecía que le molestaba tener que atender a su hijo. En cuanto a Sabine se podía decir que compadecía a Adrien, el chico estaba claramente abatido. No solo por lo de Marinette, se notaba que su padre no le dedicaba mucho tiempo, ni afecto, ni mucho menos apoyo

-el director está ocupado con una alumna nueva, es de transferencia- dijo Tom –tardara un poco

-ah…- suspiro Gabriel y miro a Natalie -¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos, Natalie?

-una hora y media a lo mucho, Sr. Agreste- respondió ella de manera formal, Adrien giro la cabeza sin levantarla del suelo y hundió las manos en sus bolsillos. Su cabello le cubría los ojos, pero Marinette estaba segura de que estaban vidriosos y tristes

-puedes irte si quieres, yo me disculparé y volveré a casa- dijo el chico rubio

-¿y arriesgarme a que vuelvas a hacer alguna tontería que comprometa el prestigio de nuestra familia? No lo creo

-padre, yo puedo encargarme de esto

-he dicho no, Adrien

-bien, padre- acepto Adrien resignadamente. Justo entonces la puerta se abrió y una jovencita con medias blancas que le cubrían las piernas, zapatos de charol azules, una mini-falda de holanes azules y una sudadera rosa cuyo gorro le cubría la cara salió de la oficina abrazando unos libros y se dirigió hacia el salón al que Marinette y Adrien pertenecían

-pórtate bien, Kassia- dijo el director Damocles asomándose a la puerta, Adrien se puso tenso al oír ese nombre y siguió a la chica con la mirada –disculpen la tardanza, por favor pasen-. Una vez adentro ambas familias se apartaron casi instintivamente dejando a los dos jóvenes parados en el centro del lugar mirando de frente al director –bien, he acordado con sus padres que si Adrien se disculpa contigo, Marinette, de manera aceptable; podrá volver a la escuela hoy mismo, ¿de acuerdo?- ambos chicos asintieron y el director les hiso un gesto para que se encararan

-Marinette, yo…

-¡demoleré todo!- un espantoso grito retumbo por todo el edificio ocasionando que todos los que se hallaban en la oficina pegaran un brinco -¡yo, el Demoledor! ¡Demoleré cada edificio de París hasta que me entreguen al alcalde!

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunto el director Damocles yendo hacia la puerta. Sabine tomo a Marinette de los hombros en un gesto de absoluta preocupación en el preciso momento en que Adrien se acercaba a ella para tomarla de la mano. Marinette le miro impactada y él aparto la mano

-perdón- dijo el rubio apartando su mano y su mirada

-te perdono- dijo Marinette –te perdono por todo- Adrien le miro por el rabillo del ojo

-¡es horrible!- grito el director volviendo a entrar y cerrando la puerta al apoyarse en ella –hay alguien akumatizado dentro de la escuela. Usa una enorme bola de demolición y golpea todas las paredes con ella para romperlas

-¿un akumatizado tan temprano?- pregunto Natalie tomando a Adrien de un hombro y alejándole de la puerta

-¡rápido!- urgió el director abriendo la puerta -¡vámonos de aquí!

-espere, por favor- pidió Sabine –seguro que Chat Noir y Ladybug vendrán pronto- la mujer tenía a su hija sujeta por los hombros en un gesto protector. Adrien las miro y luego giro la cabeza, no soportaba ver todo el afecto que se profesaban puesto que ese mismo afecto era del que él carecía. De pronto se escucho un grito desgarrador en todo el edificio y el grupo se tenso. Adrien se lanzo hacia la puerta y la abrió de un tirón, luego salió corriendo al pasillo

-¡pues yo no pienso esperar a que lleguen!- grito mientras corría atrayendo la atención de "el Demoledor". El chico le observo mientras corría. Era un hombre corpulento, traía un chaleco anaranjado de constructor sobre un torso desnudo de piel morada, traía un casco amarillo de constructor y un gafete de identificación colgaba de su cuello. Usaba pantalones cafés desgarrados y traía botas de construcción. En sus manos sujetaba una gruesa cadena de metal atada a una bola de demolición del tamaño de un autobús –oh, vaya…- murmuro impactado

-un chico valiente- rio el Demoledor cuando Adrien se detuvo al borde de las escaleras debido al impacto que le provoco ver al Demoledor –pero no eres a quien busco así que te dejare ir

-¿no soy a quien buscas?- pregunto Adrien fingiéndose ofendido -¿y a quien buscas?

-al alcalde, una vez que lo tenga vendrán Chat Noir y Ladybug

-cielos, los akumatizados de hoy en día son más estúpidos de lo que creía- se burlo Adrien

-¿Qué se supone que eso significa?- gruño el Demoledor

-si quieres a esos dos solo debes quedarte en un lugar y hacer destrozos, ¿eres estúpido o algo así?

-¡Adrien!- espeto Marinette, el rubio viro la cabeza y vio que todos habían salido de la oficina del director y lo observaban, su padre se veía pálido; Marinette aun era sujetada de un brazo por su madre

-cuida tu boca chico- dijo el Demoledor

-¿o qué harás? ¿Demolerme?- espeto Adrien esbozando una sonrisa altanera y confiada

-eres un humano común…

-al igual que tú hasta que una mariposa te dio tus poderes. Anciano mariposón

-¡ahora sí!- el Demoledor giro la cadena en el aire y lanzo la bola contra Adrien pero el muchacho rodo por el suelo y alcanzo las escaleras justo a tiempo. Bajo a toda prisa mientras el Demoledor trataba de desatorar su bola de demolición -¡joder, se atasco!

-no sabe manejar su arma, que desilusión- se burlo Adrien al llegar al suelo

-¡maldita, comadreja!- grito el Demoledor y dejo ir la bola contra Adrien otra vez, esta vez Adrien entro apresuradamente en el salón que iba a ser destruido por la bola y corrió al fondo del mismo mientras el acero se llevaba todo por delante. Entre la confusión de gritos, cristales, rocas, madera y polvo Adrien logro ubicarse detrás del escritorio milagrosamente a salvo –ese malnacido…- gruño el Demoledor

-¡Adrien!- grito Marinette y el Demoledor la miro; Hawkmoth no tardo en _hablarle 'esa niña es importante para Chat Noir, si la capturas él vendrá a salvarla';_ el akumatizado sonrió malignamente mientras la miraba

-así que tú eres la novia de Chat Noir, ¿eh?- Adrien lo escucho desde donde estaba y se asomo brevemente para observar al Demoledor, el hombre miraba hacia la oficina del director

-¡no es mi novio!- rugió Marinette –pero cuando llegue te dará una paliza

-¿de verdad? Creo que sí, pero será más seguro si te atrapo para él- el Demoledor comenzó a darle vueltas a su bola en el aire y Sabine jalo a Marinette tratando de llevársela

-no te tengo miedo- desafió Marinette y el akumatizado frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrió otra vez

-¿Qué crees que me hará si te lastimo?- Marinette no alcanzo a responder antes de que el Demoledor dejara ir la bola de demolición contra ella. Alya, que estaba grabando, grito; Nino corrió hacia ellas y Tom, que estaba tratando de ayudar a Gabriel a llegar donde Adrien, rugió furioso mientras intentaba acercarse. El director Damocles aparto a Natalie quien, a su vez, aparto a Sabine de un potente tirón y la misma Sabine grito de impotencia y de sorpresa al momento de ser apartada de su hija. Tikki abrazó el brazo de Marinette, la chica veía la bola de demolición completamente desolada, ni siquiera pensó en que iba morir cuando, de pronto, la bola e estrello con violencia en la espalda del joven gato.

Se había transformado en un milisegundo, había corrido la distancia que lo separaba de Marinette y se había colocado de espaldas a la bola para recibir el impacto en lugar de la jovencita. Todos se quedaron quietos mientras observaban como el héroe, con la enorme bola a sus espaldas, apretaba la mandíbula en un intento de aplacar el dolor. Finalmente tosió y escupió un chorro de sangre. Marinette pareció salir de su auto-inducido trance para ahogar un grito, pero entonces Chat miro sobre su hombro, directo al Demoledor y respondió la pregunta que antes hiciera este

-te arrancare la cabeza, eso es lo que haré si la tocas

-Chat…- musito Marinette y se aproximo a él para tomarle la cara entre sus manos mientras lloraba –te lastimo

-me habría lastimado más si te hiriera, prrrincesa- respondió él, pero tosió otro poco y más sangre cayó al piso

-ahora verás, gato idiota- dijo el Demoledor retrayendo la bola de demolición –los matare a ti y a tu chica

-mi chica es Ladybug- dijo Chat volteándose y sacando su bastón –mi segunda chica es la Luna y mi tercera chica es…

-adivino- interrumpió el Demoledor -¿esa niña?

-no, es París- sentencio Chat para asombro de todos –y, como tal, protegeré a todos en ella aunque me cueste la vida. Grábate bien esto, perdedor- le dijo apuntándole con una garra –cualquiera que amenace a Paris o a los que viven en ella serán rebanados por mis garras

-mal nacido…- gruño el Demoledor mientras todos en la escuela vitoreaban –si te mueves golpeare a estos idiotas

-no debo moverme para vencerte- aseguro Chat –Ladybug ya ha de estar en camino, juntos te patearemos…

-ella no vendrá- espeto Marinette y Chat la miro –ella…ella no puede venir

-entonces…- Chat estaba a punto de preguntarle si estaba solo en eso hasta que recordó a Ojou-san, aunque sería un tremendo golpe de suerte si ella pudiera aparecer en esos momentos –si no viene ella, vendrá Ojou-san

-¿quién?- pregunto Marinette

-Kitsune Ojou-san, es una súper-heroína que se retiro, pero de vez en cuando nos echa una pata

-¿crees que cambiar una mocosa por otra te servirá?- grito el Demoledor y dejo ir la bola de demolición, Chat aparto a Marinette de un empujón y se protegió con el bastón, pudo sentir como cada uno de sus huesos crujía de dolor debido al esfuerzo de mantener aquella enorme bola quieta

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto Nino impactado, Chat sonrió para sí y respondió

-porque soy increíble

-¡maldito!- el Demoledor jalo la cadena hacia atrás y luego dejo ir la bola otra vez, pero antes de que lograra soltarla por completo para estrellarla contra la cara del chico una bota azul le pateo la cara repentinamente y lo mando volando hasta el salón donde, supuestamente, Adrien estaba escondido

-para ser un demoledor es bastante liviano- comento Kitsune luego de arreglarse el pelo al aterrizar

-¡Ojou-san!- exclamo Chat alegremente y ella lo miro por encima del hombro para luego guiñarle un ojo

-¿creías que no vendría, gatito?

-esperaba que lo hicieras, pero me preocupa que mi Lady no pueda venir

-¿ella está bien?- le pregunto Kitsune a Marinette y la chica la miro impactada, ni siquiera era capaz de responder; Kitsune pareció comprender que no le respondería así que miro nuevamente a Chat –debemos terminar con esto

-me parece bien, pero ella es la única que puede purificar akumas

-¿y solo por eso no le darás una paliza a ese tipo?- se burlo ella

-¡yo no dije eso!- se defendió el gato. Justo entonces el Demoledor se puso de pie y miro a la chica

-una mocosa de tres colas- de pronto se quedo quieto mirándola fijo y ella sonrió mostrando sus colmillos

-no soy humana, si es lo que vas a preguntar

-no eres… ¿Cómo es posible…? Bueno, da igual…- apunto negando con la cabeza –tú tampoco eres a quien busco

-¿a quién buscas?- pregunto ella -¿A un viejo gordo y torpe?

-busco al alcalde- respondió el Demoledor

-¿y qué diferencia hay?- pregunto Kitsune y el hombre akumatizado rompió en carcajadas. Chat Noir tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar reírse y varias personas en el lugar se rieron por lo bajo al oír el chiste. Kitsune le dio una palmada en el hombro a Chat y él la miro –sin Ladybug aquí tendré que purificar el Akuma, pero necesito que tú destruyas esa bola y lo saques de ahí

-ningún problema- dijo Chat Noir

-mucho problema, esa cosa es su arma- dijo ella, luego miro a Marinette por encima del hombro del chico -¿crees que ya puedas decirme si ella está bien?- Marinette pareció sorprenderse, pero luego asintió repetidamente

-ella está bien, solo está indispuesta- dijo Marinette

-tsk…entonces somos tú y yo, gatito

-vale, me toca bailar con la bella del baile- comento Chat Noir algo nervioso

-no te pongas nervioso- regaño Kitsune en broma cuando el Demoledor comenzó a girar su bola de demolición nuevamente y la lanzo hacia ellos. Kitsune saco un abanico de entre sus ropas y lo agito frente a su cara, de pronto un potente viento envolvió todo el lugar ocasionando una suerte de remolino que envolvió al Demoledor y lo levanto en el aire. Chat Noir aprovecho la ocasión para correr hacia el akumatizado y patear su brazo con fuerza, como respuesta este soltó la bola de demolición y cayeron separados el uno del otro por varios metros. Chat fue hacia la bola, pero antes de que lograra llegar una silla lo golpeo en la espalda y lo mando cerca de Gabriel y Tom

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Tom Dupain cuando él se incorporo

-no es nada- Chat dio un paso adelante y de inmediato sintió un dolor punzante en la espalda que lo mando de rodillas al suelo. Su torso le dolía, trato de enderezarse y el crujir de sus huesos lo dejo clavado en el piso

-es por los golpes de antes- dijo Gabriel tocándole un hombro –una persona normal habría caído muerta al primer golpe, pero tu recibiste dos; Chat Noir, ¿estás bien?

-claro, no es nada…preocúpense…- trato de enderezarse y un nuevo crujido lo devolvió abajo –por ustedes

-¡je! El gatito ya no puede- se mofo el Demoledor y tomo su bola de demolición, Kitsune salto hacia él y lo pateo nuevamente pero esta vez él bloqueo la patada y trato de devolver el golpe al momento que ella daba una voltereta para esquivarlo. Tan pronto como aterrizo en el suelo la chica se puso de pie ipso-facto y miro horrorizada como el Demoledor dejaba ir su enorme arma contra Sabine y Natalie, Marinette se arrojo sobre ellas para cubrirlas con su cuerpo y todos se estremecieron al oír el impacto. El Demoledor sonreía de manera psicópata mientras veía lo que había hecho. Miro a Kitsune y vio que ella tenía listo su abanico, justo entonces todos escucharon que algo se rompía en la oficina y el akumatizado giro la cabeza repentinamente para retroceder con una mueca de espanto plasmada en el rostro.

Su bola de demolición se partió en mil pedazos al momento en que Chat Noir emergía de entre el polvo con la mano derecha al frente. Los restos de su Gataclismo desvaneciéndose en el aire –hola, amigo; ¿ya te ha quedado claro que no debes tocar a mi princesa?- le sonrió irónicamente al villano. Pero antes de que este pudiera responder Chat pego un brinco y cayó sobre él dándole un puñetazo que lo envió directo al suelo, agrietándolo al momento –porque si no te ha quedado claro ahí te dejo algo para que lo recuerdes, imbécil- espeto el gato mientras abría y cerraba su puño.

Los huesos del chico crujían mientras su mano se movía, clara señal de que el impacto con la bola de demolición le había herido la mano. Kitsune lanzo su abanico –Tessen no Ume- articulo la chica mientras su arma volaba por el aire y atrapaba a la mariposa. Al hacerlo se cerró sobre esta y luego, como si de un boomerang se tratara, regreso donde ella y la chica lo abrió de nuevo dejando escapar a la mariposa en su interior. Ya estaba purificada. Chat la miro alejarse y luego miro a Ojou-san, pero antes de que sus ojos hiciesen contacto Marinette se aproximo a él corriendo y le dio un abrazo. Chat tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar aullar de dolor. La chica zorro la vio y, de inmediato, fue donde ellos para colocar una mano en el hombro de la jovencita. Marinette la miro y la pelirroja le hiso un gesto señalando a Chat con la cabeza, luego negó con la cabeza levemente mientras sonreía a modo de consuelo y la otra joven entendió el mensaje –lo lamento- se disculpo con él y él le resto importancia con un gesto

-no importa- aseguro el gato

-ha sido mi culpa…

-basta, prrrincesa. Estas a salvo, eso es lo que importa- Chat se llevo una mano a su costado y tanteo con cuidado. A pesar de que el toque fue leve los tres escucharon el sonoro crujir de un hueso roto e hicieron una mueca: ellas de dolor, él para contener el dolor. De pronto su anillo lanzo una alarma y perdió un punto

-disculpen- se acerco Alya, la joven aun grababa con su teléfono mientras caminaba; Kitsune la miro por encima del hombro, en sus ojos se reflejaba la indiferencia –yo sé que Ladybug no vino pero, ¿Qué pasara con este desastre?

-ni idea- confeso Chat y luego miro a Ojou-san, ella tomo su abanico y lo ondeo una vez en el aire, un remolino de color azul celeste atrapo a Chat Noir y al hombre akumatizado y los elevo en el aire; un momento después el hombre era normal y Chat Noir estaba completamente ileso. Tan pronto como ellos aterrizaron en el suelo Kitsune se dio la media vuelta y enfilo hacia el centro del patio -¿puedes reparar el daño?

-podría, pero no lo haré- respondió ella sin detenerse

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Alya siguiéndola con la cámara –quiero decir, Ladybug lo haría

-no soy Ladybug- respondió tajantemente la chica zorro –no me interesa lo que ocurra con ustedes

-pero…eres una súper-heroína- apunto Rosita en voz baja

-corrijo: _fui_ una súper-heroína

-¿y porque ya no lo eres?- pregunto Nino viniendo junto a Chat

-porque nadie me pagaba- respondió ella y un silencio se apodero del lugar

-es broma, ¿verdad?- apunto Marinette, la chica zorro se detuvo y la miro

-¿tengo cara de estar bromeando?- replico ella y Marinette trago duro –ser superhéroe no es lo mío

-pero tienes un Miraculus- apunto Juleka

-¿y?- respondió Kitsune mirándola fijo, la chica se encogió de hombros ante la intimidante mirada de la pelirroja y se oculto detrás de una piedra, Kitsune le dio la espalda –un Miraculus es una responsabilidad y una elección, hay quienes elegimos no hacer caso de la responsabilidad pero conservar el poder

-¡eso es muy egoísta!- espeto Marinette y Kitsune la miro fijo

-y yo soy egoísta- Marinette se sonrojo intensamente al verla y luego balbuceo

-¿dejarías morir inocentes solo por eso?

-no me importan los humanos- respondió Kitsune y todos la miraron fijo. Fue entonces que recordaron sus palabras: _no soy humana,_ era bastante obvio que no bromeaba –a ellos no les importo así que no me importan

-te importo Chat- replico Marinette –y te preocupaste por Ladybug

-eso es porque ellos también tienen Miraculus, son lo más cerca que estaré de poder hablar con alguien sin que salga corriendo. Sin sus poderes tampoco les hablaría

-Ojou-san…- interrumpió Chat –tal vez debamos irnos, mi tiempo…- el chico miro su anillo y se sorprendió, luego miro a la chica -¿tú…me diste energía?

-es uno de mis dones. Adrien Agreste- añadió luego de un silencio y Chat retrocedió horrorizado

-¿Qué hay con él?- pregunto Gabriel, él y Tom estaban moviendo rocas del aula donde supuestamente estaba el chico tratando de encontrarle, algunos alumnos los estaban ayudando, pero todos pararon al oír a Kitsune

-es tu amigo, ¿no, Chat?

-s-sí

-pues se lastimo, Iris lo llevó a su casa. Tal vez debas ir con él

-seguro, espera… ¿puedes curarlo?

-te he dicho que no…

-dijiste que ayudarías a tus amigos sin importar que- interrumpió Chat –y lo que hiciste hoy lo demuestra

-pero él no es mi amigo- comento ella encogiéndose de hombros

-pero mío, sí- apunto Chat –es un buen tipo, aunque es humano. Él te aceptaría

-Chat, ya estoy harta de tratar con humanos

-pues no trates con él, solo ayúdame a sanarlo, por favor- la chica lo miro un momento y luego suspiro resignada. Finalmente se volteo y brinco hasta el techo, una vez ahí se volteo y miro abajo a la espera del gato

-vamos, será el único humano que salga bien librado de esto pero… ¡oye! Así es la vida, ¿no?

-gracias- suspiraron Chat, Marinette, Nino y Alya; Gabriel les lanzo una mirada sorprendida, al parecer realmente apreciaban a su hijo

-por cierto- volvió a hablar Kitsune –hoy a la media noche en la Torre Eiffel, ¿cierto?

-cierto- dijo Chat pero luego dudo y pregunto -¿aunque no vaya Ladybug?- la chica zorro se encogió de hombros

-veámonos ahí, si no llega podemos pasar el rato juntos o ir a buscarla. ¿Segura que está bien?- le pregunto a Marinette y la chica asintió rápidamente –entonces está bien

-pero, ¿cómo sabes tú donde está?- pregunto Chat

-es que, bueno; hace unas noches salí de mi casa yo sola para pasear. Ya era entrada la noche y estaba oscuro…

-¡¿cómo?!- gritaron Sabine y Tom

-princesa, cualquier cosa pudo pasarte- apunto Chat tomándole la mano

-sí, bueno…en fin, ella me salvo de algo y se rasgo su traje y…bueno, yo lo estoy arreglando así que…

-¿te salvo de qué?- pregunto Chat súbitamente enfadado y Marinette dirigió los ojos al suelo sin saber que decir

-¿vamos a estar aquí todo el día o vamos a curar a Adrien?- pregunto Kitsune atrayendo la atención de Chat

-¿no puedes ir sola?

-no me gustan los humanos- refunfuño ella –si voy sola le haré daño extra antes de curarlo

-vale; adiós, chicos- se despidió Chat y salto para reunirse con Kitsune

-ya era hora- se quejo ella mientras ambos se ponían de pie, Chat miro a Marinette y le dijo, aun enfadado

-no hemos terminado de hablar, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Volveré- la chica se mordió los labios al oír su voz enfadada, de verdad que no creía que él se fuera a enfadar así porque ella no estuviese en casa en la noche. Pero fue devuelta a la realidad cuando sus padres se acercaron a ella. Alivio y enfado en sus miradas.

 **\- En las cercanías de la mansión Agreste -**

Kitsune detuvo a Chat justo delante de la mansión y se miraron seriamente por unos momentos antes de que ella hablara –cuando restauro energía, por lo general, los Miraculus obtienen diez minutos extra de energía, pero cuando se agotan todos los puntos desaparecen de golpe y la transformación finaliza ipso-facto. Perdona que no te dejara hablar con ella más tiempo

-no, está bien- respondió Chat sin atreverse a mirarla

-te quedan dos minutos, ve a casa- dijo ella y se dio la vuelta

-sobre lo de hoy…- la detuvo él

-te lo explicare a media noche y no te preocupes. Si quisiera revelar quién eres no me habría inventado lo de que Iris te trajo a casa por tus heridas. Anda, apresúrate, tu padre debe estar por llegar- y, con eso, ella se fue.

 **\- En la habitación de Marinette -**

Marinette se tumbo sobre el colchón y observo el techo. A su lado Tikki flotaba mientras comía una galleta. Ninguna de las dos había musitado palabra desde que habían salido de la escuela -¿vas a ir hoy a medianoche?- pregunto Tikki finalmente

-claro que iré

-¿Por qué Chat Noir irá o porque esa joven estará ahí?- pregunto Tikki burlándose, Marinette enrojeció

-porque no sé quién es esa chica y no me agrada

-a mí tampoco me da buena espina- comento Tikki –usa su Miraculus para beneficio propio, ¿Qué tipo de kwami pudo haberla escogido sabiendo eso?

-no sé, pero lo averiguaré

-¿y la explicación?- pregunto Tikki y Marinette la miro confundida –Chat Noir dijo que no habían terminado, se nota que él también quería una explicación

-sí, bueno…- Marinette desvió la mirada y se sonrojo levemente, Chat Noir realmente se notaba preocupado –creo que deberé hablar con él de las dos formas, como Marinette y como Ladybug

-sí, pero como Marinette también tendrás que disculparte por tu insensatez y como Ladybug tendrás que inventarte un regaño muy efectivo

-ya veré como lo hago, no te preocupes.

 **\- A la media noche en la Torre Eiffel -**

Chat Noir aterrizo en la cima de la Torre Eiffel y alzo la mirada, en el enrejado superior se hallaba Kitsune, estaba sentada con las piernas colgando y la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras la brisa nocturna le hacía volar el cabello hacia atrás. Una leve sonrisa asomaba a sus labios –hola- saludo el gato

-hola- respondió ella mirándole por fin -¿cómo te fue?

-bien, mi padre dijo que repararan la escuela con su ayuda y la del alcalde. Mañana tenemos el día libre por las reparaciones y luego…bueno, al parecer soy un héroe ahora así que puedo volver a la escuela

-eso es genial- dijo ella –me muero porque me veas en mi forma humana

-sobre eso…- espeto él desviando la mirada –mi nombre…yo…

-se te salió, fue un desliz inocente. Pero igual no le diré a nadie

-te agradezco que me cubras- respondió el gato –pero mi Lady, ella nunca ha querido revelarse así que…

-está bien, no le diré a ella tampoco

-te lo agradezco

-¿ella vendrá?

-ni idea- en ese momento un yo-yo se enredo en lo más alto de la torre y una joven con traje rojo aterrizo cerca de Chat. Ladybug fue hacia ellos y Kitsune bajo de la baranda para acercarse

-buenas noches- saludo repentinamente Ladybug tras mirar a la chica un momento

-buenas noches- sonrió Kitsune

-tengo entendido que eres nueva en la ciudad- aseveró Ladybug, su tono era de enfado contenido

-así es, lo soy- respondió Kitsune con una leve sonrisa, si percibía que el desagrado que Ladybug le profesaba no lo demostró –vengo de Japón, mi nombre es Kassia Goldanski- Ladybug pareció sorprenderse de que le dijera su nombre real, Kitsune se echo a reír –mis padres eran rusos pero vivían en Japón por trabajo

-no es eso- replico Ladybug y miro a Chat, él se encogió de hombros –nosotros no decimos…

-no tienen qué, pero yo ya no soy una súper-heroína así que me da igual que sepan mi nombre

-¿Por qué no te pagaban?- pregunto Ladybug frunciendo el ceño y Kitsune rio de nuevo

-no, pero es una buena excusa

-¿excusa?

-escucha, no vine a salvar gente ni a opacarlos ni a tomar su lugar. Vine a olvidar, a dejar atrás todo lo que viví en Japón y por eso necesito que la gente crea que no me importa lo que le pase

-¿Qué, exactamente, es lo que vas a olvidar?- pregunto Ladybug y Kitsune le sonrió

-hagamos esto: quit-pro-quo

-¿qui-pro-qué?- pregunto Ladybug y Chat respondió casi sin pensarlo

-intercambio de información, responde una pregunta y nosotros respondemos una pregunta

-muy bien, Chat- dijo Kitsune aplaudiéndole, él chico se sonrojó levemente –vale, ustedes primero- ambos se miraron y luego asintieron

-responde la pregunta que hice hace un momento- pidió Ladybug

-toda mi familia y amigos perecieron porque no pude salvarlos a tiempo- tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir la miraron completamente impactados antes de que ella hablara nuevamente

-me toca- miró a Ladybug -¿Quién es más guapo, Chat Noir o Adrien Agreste?

-Chat- respondió ella pero se mordió la lengua, había respondido sin pensar luego levanto la cabeza y cambio su respuesta –Chat nunca será tan guapo como Adrien- Kitsune rio satisfecha y Chat se sonrojo intensamente

-me toca- dijo Chat y miro a Kitsune -¿siempre que te necesitemos nos apoyaras?

-para lo que necesiten, como héroes o como chicos- replico ella y luego los miro seriamente

-¿tienen algo de comer? Muero de hambre

-podemos conseguir algo- sonrió Chat

-¿de dónde?- pregunto Ladybug

-del refrigerador de Adrien- sonrió Chat maliciosamente, Kitsune se rió abiertamente y Ladybug lo miro sorprendida; él se rasco la nuca nerviosamente y apunto –le robo comida constantemente así que ya se acostumbro

-qué lindo, tu amigo te quiere mucho- dijo Kitsune

-no me quiere, me tolera- dijo Chat

-hablando de eso, ¿en serio no eres humana?- pregunto Ladybug y Kitsune rio simpáticamente, Iris salió de detrás de su hombro y floto hasta la chica mientras ella la miraba impactada

-es humana, pero puede mutar en un zorro. La mutación es un efecto secundario del día que lo perdió todo. Soy Iris, por cierto- dijo el pequeño kwami y luego añadió, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento y adivinar cuál sería su siguiente pregunta –debido a su mutación no me necesita para tener poder, lo obtiene sola

-oh, vaya…

-voy por comida- rio Chat y empezó a avanzar hacia el borde

-vamos contigo- dijo Kitsune y tomo a Ladybug de un brazo para avanzar mientras Iris hablaba con ella

-huimos de Japón cuando la tragedia ocurrió y decidimos encontrar un nuevo hogar; creímos que ir a Rusia sería buena idea pero tuvimos unos problemillas y decidimos irnos. Al final nos decantamos por París porque la madre de Kassia vivió aquí un verano cuando era joven y decía que era una ciudad muy bella. Cuando llegamos los vimos y pensamos en presentarnos, cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea, ¿sabes?

-claro; gracias, Iris- dijo Ladybug mientras saltaba. Por unos minutos toda la conversación fue sobre Tikki y Plaga puesto que Iris no paraba de preguntar cómo se hallaban ni que habían hecho. Las chicas rieron a todo pulmón cuando Chat les confesó que, en ocasiones, cuando a Plaga le parecía que no se había bañado bien le daba por lamerlo hasta que quedaba "rechinando de limpio" según el pequeño gato –oh, eso es tan tierno–aseguro Kitsune

-sí, bueno…-Chat se rasco la nuca apenado sin dejar de correr, Iris voló junto a Ladybug y le hablo de nuevo

-aunque tampoco es una sorpresa, Plaga trata a todos sus elegidos como si fueran sus bebés

-esa debe ser la razón por la que quiso enseñarme a atrapar ratones- dijo Chat y sus compañeras rieron nuevamente

-es tan lindo- comento Ladybug cuando se detuvieron

-vale, esta…no es la casa de Adrien- comento Kitsune y Ladybug se enderezo para toparse con su propia casa delante suyo -¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-aquí vive Marinette- dijo Chat como si nada y las chicas intercambiaron una mirada

-Chat…- advirtió Ojou-san avanzando hacia él –no creo que debamos…

-solo quiero verla- afirmo él –quiero saber que está bien

-está bien- aseguro Ladybug –vine hace rato y estaba bien…

-si salió una noche sin avisar pudo hacerlo de nuevo, no me arriesgare. Veré su cara y lo hare ahora

-Chat- interrumpió Kitsune –todavía tengo hambre y la casa de Marinette es una panadería, ¿Qué tal si entramos por ahí y mientras Ladybug y yo comemos tu subes a ver a tu prrrrincesa?

-suena bien

-¿disculpa?- pregunto Ladybug horrorizada -¿quieres hacer un allanamiento de morada?

-¿se te ocurre algo mejor, mi Lady? Él no se detendrá hasta subir a la habitación de la chica a hacer Dios sabe que cosas (aunque mi mente pervertida me da algunas ideas) no es que quiera ver ninguna consumándose- ambos superhéroes enrojecieron pero no musitaron palabra hasta que Chat hablo

-andando- el gato y la pelirroja fueron los primeros en situarse en la parte trasera de la casa –bingo- musito él al encontrar el circuito de la alarma y cortarlo con una garra

-esto está mal- dijo Ladybug abrazándose a sí misma mientras los otros dos entraban

-pues yo no estoy de acuerdo- dijo Kitsune observando todos los panes que la rodeaban –creo que esto es genial

-vale, coman. Yo subiré a ver a mi princesa- dijo Chat y desapareció por una de las puertas laterales mientras Kitsune tomaba algunos pasteles y le ofrecía uno a Ladybug

-mejor que te apures si quieres subir antes que él- le dijo y la chica insecto se quedo de piedra –vamos, sube usando tu yo-yo. A lo mucho te he comprado diez minutos, pero no es tanto si pensamos que el que te busca es Chat Noir

-¿cómo lo…?

-mañana a media noche en la Torre Eiffel, te explicare. Ahora, corre- Ladybug retrocedió, saco su yo-yo y lo lanzo al cielo para luego impulsarse sujetando la cuerda. Llego al balcón tan rápido como pudo y se transformo a su forma normal. Tikki apareció frente a ella con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos

-ella sabe- balbuceo la kwami

-y tendrá que decirme como, pero ahora escóndete Tikki- apuro Marinette mientras la metía en su bolsa y se aproximaba a la ventana para entrar en su cuarto. Una vez adentro respiro profundo y parpadeo un par de veces, no vio nada fuera de lo habitual, dio un paso al frente y…

-¿dónde estabas?- una voz enfadada a sus espaldas la hiso pegar un brinco y llevarse una mano al pecho. Al girar se topo con dos ojos verdes resplandecientes que la miraban desde las sombras

-Chat…- balbuceo ella -¿cómo entraste?

-eso no responde mi pregunta

-estaba en la terraza, viendo la ciudad- hubo un silencio incomodo en el que ella no dejo de sentir la mirada del chico clavada en su persona, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para calmar sus latidos, pero él no pestañeo ni una sola vez mientras la observaba

-vale- dijo él finalmente y se incorporo, Marinette retrocedió al ver la frialdad en su mirada. Tenía que reconocerlo, el chico tenía todo el semblante de un felino cazando su presa mientras se le acercaba –entre por abajo, tendrán que reparar su alarma

-¿allanaste mi morada?- pregunto ella fingiéndose incrédula, Chat la ignoro

-quiero saber que paso y quiero saberlo ahora

-yo también tengo preguntas- se defendió ella

-quit-pro-quo- dijo él

-yo empiezo- dijo ella para sorpresa de él –no soy tan ignorante como parezco, ¿sabes?

-ya me di cuenta

-¿Quién era la chica de esta tarde?

-se llama Kitsune Ojou-san, es una súper-heroína retirada

-¿y porque se retiro?

-por tacaña

-¿de veras?- Chat pareció considerar la pregunta un momento y luego hablo

-no, no es verdad; ella tiene sus razones pero no puedo decírtelas, princesa

-¿Por qué no?

-porque ella me cubre y yo debo cubrirla

-¿cómo que te cubre?

-le dije mi nombre real- confeso él algo apenado y ella abrió la boca estupefacta. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces sin emitir sonido alguno. Por un lado estaba dolida de que le hubiese dicho su nombre verdadero, pero no podía recriminarle nada; Chat había querido revelarse ante ella, había querido decirle su nombre en muchas ocasiones y ella lo había rechazado. Y, por otro lado, estaba contenta de no ser la única que, de alguna manera, se había visto descubierta por la joven zorro -¿princesa?- llamo Chat agitando la mano frente a su cara

-¿cómo pasó?

-cuando ella apareció yo estaba pasando por un mal momento y ella me escucho; mientras le hablaba se me escapo decirle mi nombre, eso fue todo

-vaya- dijo Marinette y se sentó en la cama. Chat se aproximo y se acuclilló delante de ella

-me hiciste seis preguntas seguidas, ahora te toca responder a ti

-muy bien. Dispara

-¿Por qué saliste a pasear sola?- Marinette lo miro enarcando una ceja, estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se refería cuando recordó su mentira

-yo…bueno, necesitaba pensar. Fue justo después de que me dejaste aquí tras besar a Adrien y, bueno, soñaba despierta con…bueno, muchas cosas

-¿no podías soñar en tu cama como la gente normal?

-supongo que no- admitió ella mirando al suelo

-vale, ¿de qué te salvo Ladybug?

-unos tipos quisieron agarrarme en Trocadero y…

-aguanta, aguanta; ¿llegaste hasta Trocadero?- Marinette se sonrojo intensamente al percatarse de que se había equivocado de calle, a sus padres les había dicho que había sido a dos calles de su casa y a Chat aún más lejos

-bueno, yo…mis padres creen que fue a dos calles de aquí- admitió sin encararlo; Chat lanzo un gruñido exasperado y se puso de pie para tomar aire, Marinette lo miraba sin hablar

-continua- dijo Chat, Marinette casi podía oírlo contando mentalmente hasta diez

-unos tipos quisieron agarrarme y yo corrí, pero tropecé y caí y uno de ellos me sujeto y comenzó a manosearme, yo grite y bueno, Ladybug vino y les dio una paliza. Luego me trajo a casa pero cuando lo hiso vimos que tenía un desgarre en su traje (creo que se lo hiso con la baranda del balcón) y yo ofrecí repararlo y, pues, aceptó

-¿y no te dijo nada porque estabas sola en la calle de noche?

-sí, bueno… hablamos de lo que pasó. Le dije lo que hiciste por mí y ella dijo: _mi gatito es héroe de tiempo completo, Qué dulce, ¿no?_ Y luego yo hice un chiste de gatos y…

-¿Qué chiste?

-le dije: _sí, aunque con él son más frecuentes las miaullas noticias_ \- Chat contuvo la risa –luego me reprendió por hacer ese tipo de cosas sin que nadie me acompañe y el resto es historia

-ya…- Chat se puso en cuclillas frente a ella nuevamente, la miro a los ojos –no vuelvas a salir sola, ¿ok?

-no lo haré- prometió ella totalmente sonrojada –pero, a veces la noche es tan bella- comento en tono soñador para hacerse un chiste personal puesto que seguiría saliendo. Tal vez solo en sus patrullas, pero saldría

-Marinette- advirtió Chat y ella sonrió juguetonamente. De pronto el gato se puso de pie y fue a su escritorio, ella lo siguió para ver lo que hacía, pero no había alcanzado a bajar la vista desde el barandal cuando Chat volvió a subir con un ágil brinco y le tomo un brazo. Marinette observo atónita como garabateaba una secuencia de números en su brazo con un marcador rojo y luego lo tapaba y lo dejaba en su mesa de noche

-Chat…- llamo ella en un susurro estrangulado -¿Qué es esto?

-mi número, Adrien también lo tiene para cuando me necesita o para cuando hace algo estúpido. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿tienes el número de Adrien?- Marinette comenzó a negar con la cabeza y Chat tomo el marcador de nuevo, se acerco y garabateo un nuevo número en su antebrazo –listo, ahora puedes llamarnos a los dos cuando quieras y ese torpe episodio no se repetirá

-Chat, no puedes darme tu número- Marinette sentía un revoltijo en su estomago, ahora ya no estaba segura de que Chat quisiera mantener su identidad secreta. Primero le había dicho su nombre a una desconocida y ahora le daba su número a una chica que apenas conocía –yo podría rastrearlo, llamar a una compañía y averiguar quién eres

-un amigo tiene muchos celulares, todos registrados a su nombre. Hace poco me ha regalado uno, lo reactivo para mí; para estar en contacto, si llamas te dirán que soy Adrien Agreste- dijo Chat sonriendo descaradamente, le estaba diciendo a la chica quien era y ella no lo sabía. Además de que eso no era del todo mentira, tenía muchos celulares en su cuarto que no usaba y reactivar uno para hablar con Marinette no sería problema

-yo…- la chica lo miro atónita -¿Qué dirá Ladybug?

-¿Qué importa?- pregunto Chat y ella contuvo un grito. ¿Cómo era posible que no le importara la opinión de su compañera en algo tan importante como eso? ¿Cómo era posible que no le importase _su_ opinión?

-¿cómo que 'qué importa'?

-sí, bueno, es mi identidad la que está en juego, no la de ella- aclaro Chat y ella se calló de golpe, en eso él tenía razón. Ella no podía interferir en sus decisiones de esa manera

-¿y Kitsune?- pregunto en un último intento por convencerlo

-Kitsune sabe mi identidad y mi Lady y yo sabemos la suya; eso es porque a ella no le interesa guardarla como un secreto ahora que ya no es una súper-heroína

-ya- acepto Marinette y observo su brazo, cuando volvió a alzar la mirada Chat estaba justo delante de ella

-por favor, acéptalos y úsalos, eres importante tanto para Adrien como para mí. No queremos que te pase nada

-e-entiendo- tartamudeo ella

-disculpen- la voz femenina sonó tan de repente que ambos pegaron un brinco. Kitsune los observaba desde una ventana –tire unas bandejas abajo y tus padres despertaron. Creo que vienen para acá

-¡Marinette!- grito Sabine y sus pasos se escucharon acercándose

-¿y Ladybug?- pregunto Chat

-tomo unas donas y se marcho- dijo Kitsune

-debemos irnos- dijo Chat y, antes de percatarse de lo que hacía, le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Marinette y corrió a la ventana. Ojou-san y él brincaron fuera justo en el momento en que los padres de la chica entraron en la alcoba. Marinette agradeció en silencio que el cuarto estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro para esconder el sonrojo que le coloreaba las mejillas.


	4. Citas con desconocidos

**Citas con "desconocidos".**

Ladybug aterrizo en la cima de la Torre Eiffel y observo el lugar donde sabía que Kitsune estaría sentada disfrutando de la brisa nocturna. Iris abrió los ojos y, en cuanto la vio, floto a toda prisa donde ella –hola- saludo la kwami alegremente -¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Tikki? ¿Se acuerda de mí?

-estamos bien, y ella dice que la última vez que te vio solo tenías una cola

-sí, los últimos años han estado cargados con un montón de sorpresas e imprevistos

-vaya- Ladybug miro a Kitsune a continuación y le hablo -¿interrumpo?

-no, ¿quieres sentarte?

-seguro- la chica de rojo brinco y se sentó al lado de la de azul al aterrizar. Por un momento ninguna de las dos hablo, la de rojo no sabía por dónde empezar y la de azul no se preocupaba de ello

-¿y bien?- pregunto Iris -¿Tikki ha visto a Plaga alguna vez desde que se volvió tu kwami?

-no- respondió Ladybug apenada, Iris asintió comprensivamente

-tal vez sea lo mejor

-¿por qué? ¿Pasó algo entre ellos?

-¿quieres decir que Tikki nunca te conto de ella y Plaga?

-¿hubo algo entre ella y Plaga?

-sí, lo hubo; hace mucho tiempo

-¿y qué ocurrió?- Kitsune estornudo y Ladybug la miro, la chica zorro miro hacia la lejanía y maldijo por lo bajo -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó observándola atentamente

-es mi olfato- respondió Kitsune –es el olfato de un zorro así que es demasiado agudo en ocasiones

-ya, eso debe ser molesto

-es molesto, pero muy útil- la de azul sonreía mientras la observaba y, de pronto, la de rojo comprendió como había sabido quien era

-fue tu nariz- espeto abriendo los ojos como platos y Kitsune asintió –así es, aunque Chat no me hubiese dicho su nombre yo habría sabido quien era por su olor

-vaya…yo, bueno…pensé que estabas espiándome- al oír eso Kitsune rompió a reír alegremente y luego la miro

-¿ahora soy una espía? ¿Cuál es mi código? ¿00-Sexy?- esta vez fue Ladybug quien se rió

-esa ha estado buena

-gracias. Escucha, Chat me confío su nombre, le prometí que no se lo diría a nadie; ni siquiera a ti. Pero si quieres saberlo tendrás que aceptar que le diga a él el tuyo

-no, está bien así, solo quería asegurarme de que…

-¿de qué…?

-de que eras una buena persona- Kitsune rio nuevamente y Ladybug la miro confundida

-yo habría hecho lo mismo- sentencio la joven y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro a la de rojo

-buenas noches, señoritas- saludo una alegre voz masculina y las dos voltearon para toparse con Chat Noir que las miraba desde abajo con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su cara -¿cómo les va?- casi de inmediato Iris floto donde el chico y le abrazo la nariz en un gesto de cariño

-oye, ¿Plaga te dijo algo de su antigua relación con Tikki?

-¿relación?- pregunto Chat, de pronto un brillo travieso cubría su mirada y él brinco hasta donde estaban las chicas, su cara reflejaba ansiedad -¿Plaga tuvo una relación?

-pareces peligrosamente entusiasmado por esto, Chat- apunto Kitsune, miro a Ladybug y ella asintió demostrando que estaba de acuerdo con ella -¿Qué ocurre?

-ocurre que Plaga siempre me está fastidiando y ridiculizando porque me gustan las chicas. Y saber que a él le gusta una…jejeje- Chat se froto las manos de manera macabra y esbozo una sonrisa digna del gato de Cheshire

-¿es normal que me dé miedo verlo así?- pregunto Kitsune

-espero que sí, porque yo también estoy asustada- apunto Ladybug

-¡hey!- exclamo Chat indignado e hiso un puchero –tengo derecho a ridiculizar a mi kwami como él me ridiculiza a mí

-no puedo rebatir eso- dijo Kitsune

-vale, pero esto también involucra a mí kwami

-¿tu kwami, mi Lady? ¿Nuestros kwamis estuvieron enamorados?

-pues…sí

-mira por donde, es casi predestinado- apunto Chat acercándose a Ladybug sonriendo pícaramente

-ni lo pienses- zanjo ella.

 **\- En el colegio Francoise Dupont (Al día siguiente) -**

Marinette entró al salón de clases seguida de Alya y fue directo a su banca. La joven bloguera no había dejado de quejarse ni siquiera un minuto de Kitsune Ojou-san desde la primera vez que la vio –te digo, Marinette- dijo Alya molesta -¡ella no puede haber sido un superhéroe nunca en su vida!

-ok- contesto Marinette con desgano

-buenos días, chicos- saludo la Srita. Bustier cuando sonó la campana –hola, Adrien- saludo al rubio

-hola- respondió él

-¿estás mejor?- pregunto la maestra y él asintió -¿ella te trato bien?

-mejor de lo que trata a otros humanos según Chat

-ya, bueno; quiero comenzar el día presentándoles a todos, nuevamente, a nuestra nueva alumna. La última vez no pudo decirnos mucho sobre sí misma debido al ataque Akuma. Kassia, pasa al frente por favor- Adrien se puso tenso y Marinette viro la cabeza ipso-facto hasta las bancas de atrás. Una chica se levanto y comenzó a avanzar hacia el frente, su sudadera rosa le tapaba la cara –Kassia, preséntate y háblanos un poco de ti, por favor

-mi nombre es Kassia Goldanski. Soy rusa, pero mis padres vivían en Japón por trabajo, así que vengo de allá- dijo la muchacha sin siquiera molestarse en quitarse la capucha al hablar

-vaya, ¿no nos mostraras tu cara?- espeto Chloe

-Kassia, por favor muéstranos tu cara- dijo la maestra, la chica dudo un momento; miro a la maestra, luego miro al frente y luego dirigió su mirada a Adrien y Marinette. Aunque ninguno la vio ambos estaban seguros de que había una amplia sonrisa debajo de su capucha. Marinette disimulo la ansiedad tomando un trago de su botella de agua

-de acuerdo- dijo la chica y se quito la capucha. Al instante Marinette escupió el contenido de su boca y empapo a Adrien de pies a cabeza. Nino brinco del asiento mirando intercaladamente a Marinette y a Adrien, pero ambos tenían los ojos como platos y miraban al frente, incrédulos. Esa chica no se parecía en nada a Ojou-san o bien, su cara no estaba acorde con su figura. Kitsune Ojou-san tenía un cuerpo perfecto y delineado, pero su cara era…

-wow, ¿saliste de Bety la Fea o qué?- pregunto Chloe dejando caer su lima de uñas. Kassia tenía frenos y sus dientes sobresalían de su labio superior; sus mejillas estaban repletas de pecas rojizas, usaba lentes de fondo de botella que estaban pegados con cinta en el medio y su cabello pelirrojo era anaranjado, además de que estaba enmarañado

-¡Chloe!- regaño la maestra

-¿Qué demonios…?- comenzó a preguntar Marinette cuando Kassia avanzo hacia Adrien y le dio un pañuelo, Marinette miro al chico y cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho

-¡lo siento tanto!- espeto sonrojándose intensamente

-no hay…cuidado- espeto Adrien sin apartar la vista de Kassia mientras ella volvía donde la maestra

-¿alguien quiere preguntarme algo?- pregunto Kassia

-yo sí, dijo Chloe -¿Cuántos espejos has roto al mirarte en ellos por la mañana?

-¡Chloe!- espeto Rosita -¡no seas así!- Chloe la fulmino con la mirada y la chica se encogió en su asiento

-¿es su primer día aquí y ya estás siendo una perra con ella?- espeto Alya

-ay, por favor; como si todos ustedes no hubiesen querido preguntar lo mismo

-no lo creo, Chloe- dijo Adrien

-cinco- dijo Kassia de repente y todos la miraron

-¿cinco qué?- pregunto Chloe

-cinco espejos- dijo Kassia, todos abrieron los ojos como platos

-¿solo cinco?- dijo Chloe –creí que serían más- al oír eso Kassia sonrió de lado

-son cinco a la semana, Chloe- hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Chloe rompiera a reír

-¡vaya! Tienes sentido del humor- celebro la rubia y luego, cuando se controlo, añadió –me agradas- todo el mundo abrió los ojos horrorizado al escuchar aquello

-pues tú a mí no, pero llevémosla tranquila, ¿sí, perra?- dijo Kassia y Chloe rio de nuevo

-¿soy una perra?

-según ella: sí- dijo Kassia señalando a Alya, Chloe no paraba de reír

-Alya, se llama Alya. Se encarga del blog de la escuela. Ella y Marinette (la que escupe) son unas perdedoras

-yo juzgare eso, pero gracias por el dato. ¿Puedo preguntar quienes son los otros o también eres su presentadora?

-adelante, zorra, veamos que sale

-y ahora soy una zorra, ¿qué les parece?- sonrió Kassia y todos soltaron unas risas -eso es un ascenso, ¿no? Quiero decir, antes era Bety la Fea- todos rompieron en carcajadas

-creo que lo que te falta en belleza lo compensa tu personalidad. Soy Nino, soy un DJ

-estoy de acuerdo, soy Adrien

-soy Sabrina- dijo la de lentes tímidamente; uno por uno los chicos fueron presentándose y ella les sonreía y saludaba a todos. La maestra sonreía abiertamente, Kassia era un imán natural

-muy bien, Kassia; ¿algo más que añadir?- pregunto la maestra

-solo una advertencia- dijo la pelirroja y miro a Adrien –me gustan rubios- dijo y enfatizo con un guiño, al instante Adrien se puso totalmente colorado y varios chicos rieron, Chloe y Marinette abrieron los ojos como platos y Nino le dio un golpecito a Adrien en el hombro mientras Alya palpaba el hombro de Marinette levemente sin dejar de reírse. Adrien observo a la pelirroja y, de pronto, escucho a Plaga reírse y se decidió. Si ella iba a darle sorpresas ese día, él participaría de la broma

-¿en serio?- empezó él esbozando una macabra sonrisa –pues que coincidencia, porque tengo debilidad por las pelirrojas- Kassia abrió grandes los ojos sin dejar de sonreír y los otros chicos los abrieron sorprendidos pero Iván y Kim se rieron nuevamente y chocaron los puños mientras miraban a Adrien, Nino estaba totalmente impactado al igual que Alya, ambos compartieron una mirada antes de que Kassia continuara

-¿es eso una amenaza?

-es una promesa- respondió Adrien y corono su comentario con un guiño

-¡consigan una habitación!- grito Alix, algunos rieron; ellos no se inmutaron, siguieron sonriéndose. De pronto Adrien se levanto y saco sus llaves del bolsillo

-no hay nadie en mi casa ahora- apunto y las quijadas de todos cayeron

-cuidado, chico; tal vez sea más de lo que puedes manejar- espeto la pelirroja y él se sonrió

-correré el riesgo

-muy bien; gracias, Kassia. Pasa a sentarte- dijo la maestra y Kassia comenzó a avanzar, pero luego cambio de idea y se puso delante de Chloe, apoyo una mano en la banca y le sonrió cínicamente

-¿él tiene novia?- le pregunto señalando a Adrien con el pulgar

-no, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Chloe

-no me meto con hombres comprometidos, por dispuestos que estén- añadió mirando a Adrien coquetamente y guiñándole un ojo de nuevo, él sonrió en respuesta

-pues no tiene- aseguro Chloe -¿algo más?

-sí, quita de mi asiento- espeto la pelirroja y todos se congelaron. Las dos chicas se miraron un momento y luego, como si hubiese un acuerdo previo entre ambas, Chloe asintió, tomo sus cosas y se puso de pie

-eres nueva, lo necesitas más que yo- la rubia se fue al fondo del salón y, una vez ahí, tomo las cosas de Kassia y se las lanzó, ella las capeo al vuelo y se sentó junto a Sabrina sin otra palabra, antes de que se diera por satisfecha Adrien espeto

-será mejor que empiecen a considerar ese asiento la Zona de Peligro mientras yo esté aquí, señoritas- Kassia rio y Sabrina se sonrojo

-llámame "ojou-san". Es 'señorita' en japonés, pero de modo informal

-entonces tú llámame gatito- dijo Adrien sonriendo pícaramente. Ella le sonrió y luego miro a Sabrina

-¿y a ti cómo debe llamarte?- Sabrina hecho un vistazo a Chloe, pero ella no se movió, solo la miro

-lindura, eso es suficiente- espeto Sabrina en un repentino arrebato de valor. La risa de Chloe se escucho nuevamente por todo el lugar y luego felicito a su amiga 'te has vuelto valiente' le dijo

-ojou-san y la lindura, me gusta el nuevo acomodo- dijo Adrien colocando ambas manos detrás de su nuca y adoptando una posición relajada mientras miraba al frente. La maestra estaba que no se lo creía. Y no era la única

-el gatito y el DJ. Este sitio me gusta- dijo Kassia guiñándole un ojo a Marinette, ella rio por lo bajo y miro al frente. Algo le decía que la escuela seria más interesante a partir de ese día.

 **\- A la hora del almuerzo -**

El timbre sonó y la maestra abrió la puerta pero ninguno de sus alumnos se molesto en salir, todos fueron donde Kassia y la rodearon en un instante. La maestra sonrió para sí y se fue rumbo a la sala de maestros -¿de qué región de Japón vienes?- pregunto Juleka

-¿tenías novio?- pregunto Rosita

-¿Cuántos idiomas hablas?- pregunto Mylene

-wow, wow, una pregunta a la vez, chicos- los interrumpió Kassia

-¿eres bruja?- pregunto Alya y Kassia rio mientras todos miraban a la bloguera de forma incrédula –quiero decir, hoy hiciste muchas cosas increíbles y yo, bueno…

-¿Qué hice exactamente?

-para empezar, Chloe; ella nunca es amable con nadie y casi todo el mundo la detesta por su actitud de niña mimada

-es que yo también soy una niña mimada- respondió Kassia sonriéndole pícaramente a la rubia quien le sonrió orgullosamente en respuesta

-y Adrien…jamás me imagine a Adrien coqueteando así con alguien

-¿Por qué? Es joven, guapo, sexy… ¿Qué te hiso pensar que no sabía coquetear?

-que nunca lo había hecho

-bueno, en mi defensa: nadie nunca me había coqueteado a mí- dijo Adrien

-corrijo: nadie que te interesara te había coqueteado- espeto Chloe y Adrien rio avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca dándole, en silencio, la razón

-cierto- reconoció el rubio y luego miro a Marinette por el rabillo del ojo. Un brillo travieso recorrió su mirada

-¿nunca nadie te intereso? ¿Nunca te ha gustado nadie? ¿Ni has sentido celos?

-bueno- se atrevió a decir Rosita –antes de que llegaras hubo un incidente sobre los celos de Adrien

-¿ah, sí? Adivinaré- Kassia miro a Marinette y la de dos coletas supo lo que venía a continuación, peor, supo que no podía evitar lo que venía a continuación –Adrien te miro hace un momento y sus ojos se tornaron traviesos así que asumo que eres la razón de sus celos ¿Quién es su competencia?- pregunto señalando a Adrien con la cabeza

-es Chat Noir- respondió Alya por ella y Kassia levanto las cejas sorprendida

-¿también te gustan rubios y jodidamente sexys?

-no, bueno…Chat me salvo y me llevo a casa, no fue nada en realidad. Solo estaba siendo amable

-también te coqueteo- dijo Alya

-chicas, por favor- espeto Nino –no hagan que Adrien se cele de nuevo

-los celos son signo de inseguridad. ¿Te parece que el gato te la puede robar?- le pregunto Kassia a Adrien

-puede ser- respondió él desviando la mirada

-¡ay, por favor!- espeto Chloe –lo diré de nuevo: Chat Noir es asombroso: es valiente, fuerte, inteligente, guapo y simpático; ¿Por qué alguien como él querría estar con alguien como Marinette?

-¿y por qué no?- rebatió Kassia -¿ella tiene algo de malo? ¿Adrien?

-es linda, divertida, talentosa y dulce- respondió el rubio antes de que Chloe volviera a abrir la boca –no, creo que no hay razón por la que él no se fijaría en ella

-ni él, ni tú- sonrió Kassia

-cierto

-entonces eso lo dice todo- dijo la pelirroja y se puso de pie amenazadoramente para luego mirar a Marinette a la cara, la chica retrocedió hasta topar con el asiento de Adrien –tú eres mi competencia- Marinette trago duro

-n-no, no lo soy- balbuceo

-claro que sí, al menos en el caso de Adrien

-no, yo…bueno, no soy una amenaza

-y eres modesta- apunto Kassia –Dios, esto será difícil

-pero ella tiene a Chat- dijo Sabrina y Kassia la miro

-¡claro que no!- espeto Chloe –ni siquiera tiene su número- hubo un momento de silencio antes de que la rubia voltease a ver a Marinette -¿tienes su número?

-no- mintió Marinette, Kassia la miro a los ojos y le sonrió

-no sabes mentir

-me lo dio para emergencias- _'y para salir a pasear de noche'_ pensó Marinette

-¡¿tienes su número?!- fue la pregunta grupal, Adrien tenía la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos anormalmente abiertos; Kassia sonrió resignadamente y negó levemente con la cabeza en un gesto de divertido regaño. El mensaje fue obvio para Marinette: tendrías que haber dicho que no tenías el número de ningún modo

-¡oh, por Dios!- grito Rosita

-¡llámalo!- rogo Alya -¡tienes que llamarlo!

-esto será divertido- dijo Kassia abrazándola por los hombros. Luego miro a Adrien y le hiso un gesto hacia la puerta

-no es el número- dijo Chloe –es imposible que lo sea

-¿es su número?- pregunto Adrien acercándose a Marinette, ella bajo la mirada sin responder –dame tu celular, él me dio su número por si alguien atacaba nuestra casa gracias a mi padre. Si lo es, yo lo sabré

-Adrien- musito Marinette, Kassia saco el celular del bolsillo de Marinette y se lo dio al rubio, él lo tomo y reviso los contactos casi inmediatamente, sintió alivio al ver el número ahí y lo devolvió fingiéndose ofendido

-Chat, oficialmente, me lleva la delantera

-¡oh, Dios!- grito Nino

-increíble- dijo Kim chocándola con Max

-te suplico que lo llames- dijo Alya

-esto no es posible- dijo Chloe, se la veía pálida

-me voy- dijo Adrien y fue a la salida, todos lo miraron atentos mientras sacaba su propio celular de su mochila y se retiraba, Nino le llamo y le pregunto porque se iba y Adrien respondió –ya me cele y dije idioteces una vez por culpa de ese estúpido gato. No volverá a pasarme- y con eso salió del salón

-Marinette- balbuceo Chloe –te reto a que lo llames, si de veras es él les daré a todos entradas gratuitas al buffete del hotel para tres meses

-¡genial!- soltó Nino y luego miro a Marinette con ojos de cachorrito –llámalo, por favor

-yo, no…bueno…

-está marcando- apunto Kassia, Marinette no supo cómo pero nuevamente tenía su teléfono, la pelirroja se lo entrego y ella se quedo tiesa.

Adrien entro precipitadamente en los casilleros y corrió al fondo para saltar por una ventana, tenía el teléfono en la mano y este no paraba de sonar -¿Qué hago?- le pregunto a Plaga. El pequeño gato floto hasta la mano de su muchacho y lo pulso con una pata para responder la llamada

-¿bueno?- pregunto Plaga mientras Adrien lo miraba atónito

-h-hola- balbuceo Marinette -¿con quién hablo?

-soy Plaga, el pequeño compañero de Chat Noir, ¿eres tú la chica bonita de la que no para de hablar desde anoche?

-¡Plaga!- grito Adrien finalmente

-tranquilo, chico- dijo Plaga –solo me aseguro de tu relación con ella vaya bien- dijo Plaga haciendo énfasis en la palabra "relación". Tal parecía que esta era su venganza porque Adrien había tratado de averiguar sobre su antigua relación con Tikki

-¿Chat?- pregunto Marinette y Adrien se atraganto

-¿s-s-sí?- balbuceo él, de pronto Chloe intervino

-¿lo ven? Ese no es Chat Noir, no puede ser. Chat Noir no es tímido- Adrien contuvo la respiración antes de mirar a Plaga, el pequeño gato le hiso un gesto invitándolo a rebatir

-¿y quién dice que no es Chat Noir?- pregunto Kassia –puede ser que solo este nervioso porque no esperaba que Marinette lo llamara

-cierto- apoyo Nino, Adrien estrujo el teléfono contra su pecho y soltó el aire

-cierto- reconoció finalmente mirando a Plaga, el gatito le sonrió y nuevamente le hiso un gesto invitándolo a que continuase la conversación –discúlpame, prrrincesa. Es que me estaba duchando y cuando salí vi a Plaga con el teléfono, he tenido miedo de que me hubiese avergonzado contigo

-no, apenas llame- dijo Marinette –es que…bueno…

-¿te pasa algo, prrrrincesa?

-no…- en el salón Marinette estaba completamente sonrojada, no sabía que decir

-¡oh, por el amor de Dios!- espeto Chloe y le arrebato el teléfono –escucha, amigo; he prometido entradas gratis al buffete del hotel de papi durante tres meses si ella me demostraba que tú eras Chat Noir, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Cómo vas a demostrarlo? ¿Con ronroneos?- Adrien miro el teléfono totalmente impactado ¿Qué debía decir ahora?

-has algo épico- le murmuro Plaga –ella merece que le cierren la boca, así que hazlo

-yo…puedo ronronear todo el día. Pero eso no servirá- dijo el muchacho -¿Qué tal esto? A la salida de la escuela iré a recoger a mi prrrincesa y la llevare a comer

-¿cómo sé que irán a comer?- pregunto Chloe luego de un breve silencio, Adrien sonrió de lado

-te la devolveré con un chupetón en el cuello

-¿qué?- espeto Marinette horrorizada y Adrien se sonrojó al caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. Plaga se rio abiertamente y Chloe afirmo

-trato hecho- un instante después la llamada finalizo

-¡ese es mi chico!- celebro Plaga mientras Adrien sopesaba lo que había pasado

-tengo una cita…- balbuceo –tengo una cita con Marinette

-lo sé, ¿no es increíble?- Adrien se deslizo por el muro hasta quedar sentado en el piso -¿Adrien?

-tengo una cita…con Marinette- una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del chico y miro a su kwami -¡tengo una cita!- exclamo finalmente mientras se ponía a dar brincos alrededor de su kwami. Plaga se limito a callarse mientras pensaba que le diría Adrien a Natalie o a su padre, acerca de por qué ese día no iría a su clase de esgrima o a su lección de piano.

 **\- A la hora de la salida -**

Todos se reunieron frente a la puerta de la escuela aguardando ansiosamente, solo Adrien no había querido quedarse. De hecho, el rubio había salido antes de clases. Tan pronto como se entero de la cita de Marinette dijo que le dolía el estomago y se fue a casa. Ahora Marinette se sentía un poco culpable y extrañamente feliz mientras esperaba

-no vendrá- dijo Marinette –lo mejor es olvidarlo

-claro que no vendrá- afirmo Chloe –porque ese no era Chat Noir

-¡oh, vamos!- dijo Nino –no se rindan todavía

-Nino…- balbuceo Marinette –yo, bueno…él tiene cosas más importantes que…

-hola, prrrincesa- de pronto todo mundo se quedo tieso y miraron en diferentes direcciones para ubicar al héroe -¿me extrañabas? Di que sí

-¿Chat?- pregunto Marinette al aire -¿dónde estás?

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto Alya

-soy un vigilante, mi prrrincesa. ¿Dónde están normalmente los vigilantes?

-en un sitio donde puedan verlo todo…- espeto Marinette girando sobre sí misma

-¿dónde es eso?- pregunto Alya, Marinette alzo la vista a lo alto de la escuela y encontró al héroe felino sonriéndole pícaramente desde lo alto. Llevaba algo en su mano que no logro identificar

-Chat…

-¡no puede ser!- estallo Chloe

-¡es él!- grito Kim de repente -¡es Chat Noir!

-viniste- balbuceo Marinette, Kassia le dio un leve codazo y le sonrió cínicamente

-no te gustan rubios ni sexys, ¿verdad?

-yo, bueno…

-disculpa, prrrincesa- Marinette se estremeció de pies a cabeza al escuchar como el gato ronroneaba junto a su oído. Se dio la vuelta y se topo con la cara del gato delante de la suya

-Chat…- musito la chica casi sin aire en los pulmones –viniste

-¿creíste que te dejaría plantada, princesa? Ese no es mi estilo

-no puedo creerlo- musito Chloe

-te ves pálida, Chloe- se burlo Chat y le tendió a Marinette lo que tenía sujeto en su garra, la chica reconoció eso como una camiseta de pijama rosa que le pertenecía

-¿Qué haces tú con mi pijama?- pregunto perpleja

-pensaba usarla como una excusa para volver a verte pero como Chloe me facilito una cita contigo creo que ya no será necesario

-eres un gatito malo- se rio Marinette mientras lo miraba con dulzura, esta vez fue Adrien quien tuvo un estremecimiento interno -¿nos vamos?

-cuando estés lista, mademoiselle

-no me lo puedo creer- balbuceo Juleka

-son tan lindos- apunto Rosita

-creo que voy a desmayarme- musito Chloe

-mi mejor amiga sale con un superhéroe- dijo Alya, Chat los miro a todos y luego le tendió la mano a Marinette

-¿vamos?- pregunto el felino, Marinette tomo su mano casi de inmediato y él la atrajo hacia sí para luego tomarla en brazos y saltar nuevamente hasta el techo de la escuela. Marinette se aferro al cuello del héroe mientras este corría por el tejado del edificio y luego brincaba hacia otro. Ninguno hablo hasta que estuvieron a un par de manzanas de distancia de la escuela. En ese punto Chat la bajo y la coloco frente a él para mirarla a la cara -¿y bien? ¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto?- pregunto Chat Noir

-bueno, es que llego una chica nueva, se llama Kassia y, bueno…ella es…peculiar

-¿peculiar?

-es…magnética

-¿magnética? Bueno, yo conozco algunas personas magnéticas

-¿de verdad?

-sí, te hacen actuar de raras maneras, je; pero dejando eso de lado, ¿lista para ir a comer?

-sobre eso… ¿en serio me harás un chupetón?

-tratemos de no pensar en eso por el momento, ¿de acuerdo?

-o-ok- Marinette se subió a la espalda del héroe felino y Chat se puso en marcha. La chica no sabía a dónde la llevaría, pero tampoco le importaba mucho puesto que no podía apartar su mente de lo Chat le había prometido a Chloe: **te la devolveré con un chupetón** _'oh, cielos…'_ pensó Marinette sonrojándose profundamente

-princesa- llamo el gato y ella se tenso

-¿sí?

-¿quieres que Adrien te haga el chupetón?- Marinette dejo caer la quijada, agradecía que Chat no pudiese ver la expresión que tenía en el rostro –si eso quieres yo podría pedírselo, Chloe no tiene que saber que no lo hice yo. Ah, pero eso sí: yo no los veré. También soy celoso y, créeme, no soy agradable cuando me celo

-Chat…- balbuceo ella y trago duro -¿Dónde vamos a comer?

-¿cambias el tema? Eso no es digno de ti, princesa. Pero si tanto te interesa…- Chat salto desde el techo en el que se hallaban y aterrizo en un local que estaba justo frente a la Torre Eiffel –vamos a comer ahí- le indico alzando la mirada, Marinette miro a la imponente torre y se pregunto cómo haría Chat Noir para impedir que los rayos solares los molestaran todo el rato mientras estaban en la cima de la estructura

-¿en serio comeremos aquí?

-sí, sujétate- Chat pego un brinco y se agarro de los fierros que formaban la torre para comenzar a trepar. Marinette sonrió levemente para sí mientras esperaba que Chat la bajara en la cima de la Torre, a veces el chico podía ser lo suficientemente torpe para no pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Estando allá arriba no habría nada que los cubriera de los rayos del Sol, de hecho podría ser que la comida ya estuviese echada a perder o que los pájaros se la hubiesen comido ya –ya estamos aquí. Puedes bajar, prrrincesa- la jovencita abrió los ojos esperando ver los tejados parisinos por encima de la torre pero, en vez de eso, se topo de frente con un palacio inflable que se encontraba suspendido en la parte inferior de la plataforma superior de la torre

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Marinette sin aliento, el castillo en cuestión era blanco, sus cuatro torres tenían almenaras de color rosa y estrellas de colores las decoraban; tenía dos aperturas en los costados para mirar al interior, las cuales eran de color lila y estaban decoradas con mariposas, aves, abejas y catarinas sonrientes; la pequeña plataforma inflable que daba acceso al interior, así como el suelo del palacio eran del mismo color rosado que las almenaras y la cortina de acceso mostraba la imagen de un puente levadizo de color café claro con uniones de hierro. Esta estaba abierta a ambos lados y sujeta por pinzas para tender la ropa

-es tu castillo, mi prrrincesa- respondió Chat tomándola de los hombros suavemente y empujándola un poco para que avanzara. Fue entonces que Marinette se percato de que el castillo no estaba suspendido en el aire, sino que estaba siendo sostenido por una serie de puentes colgantes que formaban una plataforma debajo del castillo para mantenerlo en su sitio. Además de que el motor que mantenía inflado el castillo estaba amarrado a la torre en la parte posterior del globo y sujeto a dos puentes a su vez para evitar que cayera

-Chat…- musito ella impactada –es magnifico

-no digas eso hasta que veas la comida- le insto él y le ofreció su brazo para llevarla dentro del castillo. Tuvieron que entrar gateando pero, una vez adentro, Marinette vio un mantel para picnics en el suelo sobre el cual había tres bandejas tapadas, una canasta con panes y galletas saladas y una cubeta con hielo que en su interior tenia sodas

-Chat, esto es increíble- musito Marinette mientras observaba el interior del castillo, todo era rosa en el interior, pero los postes de las torres tenían dibujos de antorchas encendidas y puertas de madera pintadas

-nada es tan bueno para mi prrrincesa- dijo él destapando las bandejas, a Marinette se le hiso agua la boca cuando vio la comida. Una de las bandejas tenía un plato de espagueti con albóndigas y la otra un cuenco con ensalada de papa. La tercera bandeja, en cambio, tenía un apetitoso pastel de chocolate con cerezas esperándolos

-¿cómo…?- Marinette trago saliva e intento de nuevo -¿cómo sabias que me encanta la ensalada de papa?

-una corazonada- respondió él sonriendo. Mentalmente el chico se dio una palmada en la espalda mientras agradecía haber puesto atención a todo lo que Alya y Marinette habían hablado a sus espaldas en la escuela, ahora sabía mucho sobre su cita

-bueno, tienes corazonadas muy acertadas, Chat- dijo ella, él tomo un plato de los que estaban junto a las bandejas (Marinette se sorprendió al comprobar que eran de cerámica y no desechables) y le hiso un gesto hacia la comida

-¿con que quieres empezar, prrrincesa?- pregunto el gato con una sonrisa coqueta.

 **\- En algún lugar debajo de la ciudad de París -**

Observo la pantalla y se percato de que el noticiero no paraba de hablar del palacio infable que había ubicado bajo plataforma superior de la Torre Eiffel. Hacia solo unos minutos que ese palacio había sido visto por algunas personas y ya todo París se preguntaba que hacia esa estructura en aquel lugar. Incluso él mismo no podía comprender como había llegado ahí aquel juguete. La reportera hablaba de como los bomberos se estaban preparando para subir y desmantelar la estructura cuando, de pronto, Char Noir aterrizo justo delante de las masas en la primera plataforma de la torre y los saludo alegremente

-lamento las molestias- dijo el gato sonriente -¿es un problema que haya instalado mi castillo ahí?

-¿tu castillo?- pregunto una mujer de la multitud -¿tú pusiste eso ahí?

-sí, bueno…- respondió el héroe –necesitaba un lugar para descansar por un rato y se me ocurrió que la torre, siendo el sitio más bello de París, era un buen lugar. Desafortunadamente no me gustan mucho los rayos del Sol, así que…

-si ese es el caso, supongo que está bien- dijo el alcalde que había sido convocado junto con su hija para dar su opinión sobre la repentina aparición de la estructura –pero, ¿Por qué construir un castillo solo para descansar un momento si podías recostarte en los barrotes de la torre?- pregunto el alcalde, Chat sonrió de lado

-mi prrrincesa vino a descansar conmigo- respondió él y Chloe se irguió de repente

-¿quieres decir…?- comenzó a decir la rubia -¿Qué ella está ahí?

-así es- respondió el héroe felino y se acuclillo para mirar más de cerca a la chica –solo me falta cumplir con la última parte de nuestro trato y la llevare a casa, luego desmantelare el castillo. Palabra de gato- añadió enderezándose y adquiriendo la típica pose de boy scout para hacer su promesa

-seguro- musito el alcalde mirando a Chloe -¿Chloe? ¿Tú conoces a esa chica?- pregunto una vez que Chat se hubo ido

-sí; y, desgraciadamente, un trato es un trato- la rubia soltó un suspiro resignado y luego miro a su padre –papi, necesito algo de ti…- él sonrió de lado al escuchar la petición, ese gato era todo un caso.

 **\- En el castillo de la Torre Eiffel -** Marinette vio a Chat Noir entrar de nuevo al castillo y gatear donde ella mientras se terminaba la última rebanada de pastel –ya está, princesa. Les dije que después de llevarte a casa quitaría el castillo y accedieron a dejarnos en paz

-vaya, que bueno- dijo ella aiviada, luego miro las sobras de la comida -¿Qué harás con lo que sobro?

-hay gente hambrienta en París que sin duda la apreciara- espeto el gato acuclillándose junto a ella

-¿se la darás a los hambrientos? Eso es muy lindo

-sí, lo es; pero, pasando a otra cosa, hay otro dulce que debo comer antes de llevarte a tu casa, prrrincesa

-¿otro dulce?- pregunto Marinette mirándole confundida, Chat sonrió resignadamente y se acerco a ella hasta quedar frente a frente. Marinette movía los ojos de lado a lado sin comprender lo que ocurría hasta que Chat le dio un beso casto en los labios, ella se fue hacia atrás por la sorpresa y acabo tendida en el suelo del globo, cosa que Chat aprovecho para colocarse sobre ella y sujetarle las muñecas por encima de su cabeza

-he estado esperando esto desde que llegamos, prrrincesa. No saldrás de aquí sin que suceda- la amenazo en un tono seductor que la hiso sonrojar y estremecerse al mismo tiempo

-¿e-el ch-chupe-chupetón?- tartamudeo la chica finalmente comprendiendo lo que venía a continuación, Chat se relamió los labios y se inclino hasta mirar directo a los ojos de la joven

-el chupetón- confirmo juguetonamente, luego bajo la cabeza hasta el cuello de Marinette y depósito un suave beso en el costado izquierdo de su cuello, después repitió su acción en el derecho pero, finalmente, volvió al izquierdo y comenzó a besarlo suavemente mientras Marinette se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo. La chica quería soltarse y marcharse de ahí pero no podía, y lo sabía, para irse tendría que transformarse y entonces Chat sabría quien era

-Chat…- balbuceo –por favor… Adrien…

-di su nombre- atajo él entre beso y beso –no me enojaré

-no es eso…él… ¡ah!- Marinette no pudo seguir hablando puesto que el héroe succiono con fuerza la piel de su cuello para acallarla, luego continuo besando, chupando y succionando mientras ella se estremecía y pateaba tratando de liberarse -¡Chat!

-viejo, te mueves mucho- se quejo él mientras reía y utilizo su cola para atraparle las piernas, Marinette contuvo la respiración en un gesto indignado y luego el chico le lamio el cuello hasta la oreja. La jovencita tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no gemir de placer –ahora quédate tranquila. Con esto quedara muy claro que eres mía

-Chat…- balbuceo ella mientras el volvía a besar su cuello, las succiones y las lamidas se hicieron más urgentes conforme Marinette soltaba pequeños grititos de placer. Finalmente él se separo y la observo con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro

-es oficial- dijo el gato –eres toda mía, prrrincesa- Marinette lo miro con los ojos como platos y se llevo una mano al cuello. Chat se puso a cuatro patas y gateo por el globo hasta salir del castillo mientras la jalaba por las piernas empleando su cola como cuerda. Una vez afuera la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo al borde del puente colgante. Marinette seguía mirándolo con los ojos como platos sin poderse creer que él le hubiese hecho un chupetón.

El joven salto desde la torre a un edificio cercano y comenzó a trotar. Marinette no podía despegar la mirada de su cara, tenía una sonrisa satisfecha y tranquila plasmada en el rostro y su mirada reflejaba pura felicidad –Chat…- balbuceo ella y él la miro -¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

-¿perdón?- pregunto el chico luego de reír un poco. Finalmente aterrizo en el balcón de la panadería y la bajo

-te pregunte porque estas tan feliz- repitió ella

-¿Por qué? Bueno…- Chat pareció considerar la idea un momento y luego respondió –ha sido mi primera cita y, bueno, estuvo genial. Al menos yo lo siento así

-espera, ¿nunca habías tenido una cita?

-no, ¿te parece raro?

-mucho, tú eres. Bueno, creo que tendrías que haber tenido más citas

-tal vez tengas razón, pero la única chica que me ha interesado es Ladybug y ella siempre me rechaza. Así que el que tú me aceptes me hace muy feliz

-ya…- Marinette se sonrojo y bajo la vista, Chat la miro extrañado un momento antes de que ella se acercase a él y le plantara un suave beso en los labios, luego miro al piso mientras un sonrojo le coloreaba la cara –gracias, fue una primera cita memorable- la chica no podía levantar la cabeza de lo apenada que estaba, así que Chat la tomo de la barbilla y le alzo la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos

-eres…adorable- musito el muchacho y le devolvió el beso. Marinette sintió que su corazón escapaba un latido al contacto con sus labios, pero tan pronto los sintió apartarse se puso de puntillas y lo tomo de los hombros para atraerlo hacia sí y continuar besándolo –princesa…

-quédate un momento más- pidió ella y enlazo sus brazos detrás del cuello del muchacho, lo tomo del cabello y le dio un nuevo beso. Chat dejo de pensar y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del momento, sus manos tomaron a Marinette de la cintura y la atrajeron hacia su cuerpo. Justo en ese momento una diminuta risa se escucho y ambos se separaron de un salto. Los chicos miraron en todas direcciones buscando a quien se había reído pero no vieron nada en torno suyo

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunto Chat

-no importa- dijo Marinette frunciendo los labios en un gesto disgustado –arruino el momento

-sí, creo que fue el karma- Marinette lo miro arqueando una ceja y él se explico -yo los interrumpí a ti y a Adrien y ahora esa risita me arruino el momento a mí

-supongo…

-bueno, me voy, prrrincesa- dijo Chat y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla –nos vemos- le hiso un saludo con dos dedos y brinco del balcón para perderse entre los edificios. Marinette le dijo adiós con su mano y luego se giro para abrir su bolsita y ver a Tikki

-ehm, ¿perdón?- musito el kwami rojo mientras su chica la miraba enfadada

-Tikki, arruinaste el momento- se quejo Marinette

-lo lamento, es que no pude evitarlo

-¿se puede saber que fue tan divertido?

-es solo que fue irónico. Como Ladybug siempre lo rechazas y le dices que nunca tendrá siquiera una posibilidad de estar contigo y como Marinette estás loca por él

-oh, cállate- espeto Marinette sonrojándose profundamente

-no puedes culparla por reírse de un buen chiste- ambas amigas levantaron la mirada para toparse con la joven zorro sentada cómodamente en el techo cerca de ellas. A su lado Iris flotaba sonriente

-¡Kassia!- espeto Marinette

-¡Iris!- grito Tikki yendo hacia ella

-¡Tikki!- grito Iris en respuesta y aproximándose también

-¡Marinette!- espeto Kassia levantando los brazos a manera de celebración y luego comenzó a carcajearse mientras las dos kwamis se abrazaban y Marinette iba hacia ella

-no ha sido gracioso, gracias a ti…

-¿qué? ¿Todos piensan que Chat Noir y tú son pareja? Creí que eso era culpa de Alya

-sí, pero esto ha de haberlo confirmado o peor. No quiero ni pensar en lo que Adrien estará pensando o sintiendo debido a esto

-mejor preocúpate de lo que Adrien pensara o sentirá en el momento en que vea ese bonito chupetón que tienes en tu cuello- espeto la joven zorro observando detenidamente su cuello; Marinette se sonrojo todo lo humanamente posible al escuchar eso y se cubrió el chupetón con una mano. Kassia sonrió de lado y Marinette se mordió los labios. Lentamente la de dos coletas se relajo y, finalmente, estallo en carcajadas acompañada de la chica zorro. Sus dos kwamis las observaron reírse un momento antes de empezar a hablar de un asunto importante: Plaga.


	5. La verdad de mí

**La verdad de mí.**

Entro en su cuarto por la ventana, se tumbo en la cama y hundió la cara en su almohada mientras reía alegremente. De hecho, había estado riendo todo el rato mientras desmantelaba el castillo y devolvía todo lo que había tomado para la cita. Casi no podía creerse que acabara de regresar de su primera cita de verdad con una chica; finalmente se las arreglo para musitar un leve –Plaga, garras fuera- el pequeño kwami gato salió de su cuerpo y se quedo un momento observándolo felizmente mientras él seguía riendo con la cara pegada a la almohada

-felicidades- espeto el pequeñín finalmente cuando su chico alzó la vista para mirarlo –ahora es tu novia en internet y en la vida real también

-sí, claro- se rio Adrien incorporándose lentamente –novia es un…- alguien llamo a su puerta y el chico se quedo desconcertado, normalmente nadie lo buscaba durante la tarde, mientras Plaga se ocultaba debajo de su almohada

-Adrien- llamo Natalie entreabriendo la puerta –tu padre quiere hablar contigo en su despacho- la mujer hablaba en un tono formal, pero sus ojos reflejaban que sentía mucha lástima

-de acuerdo- respondió Adrien y empezó a caminar siguiéndola hacia el despacho de su padre.

 **\- En el despacho de Gabriel Agreste -**

Adrien entró en el despacho de su padre caminando lentamente, sabía que si su papá lo llamaba a ese lugar no era por nada bueno –Adrien- llamo su padre, el gran diseñador se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta observando atentamente el retrato de su desaparecida esposa –siéntate- el jovencito obedeció de inmediato –quiero que me expliques porque abandonaste la escuela de esta manera tan abrupta el día de hoy

-yo…bueno, no me sentía bien y…

-¡tonterías!- rugió Gabriel Agreste -¿el sentirte mal es una excusa para dejar de lado tus responsabilidades? Si es así, entonces me has decepcionado, Adrien

-padre…solo fue un dolor de estomago

-¿y un dolor de estomago es suficiente para flaquear?

-bueno…- Adrien dirigió la mirada al suelo. No podía decir la verdad, así que no podía decir nada

-hace unos días ocurre el episodio de tus…celos. Y ahora dejas la escuela antes de tiempo por un dolor de estomago, Adrien… ¿es que acaso pretendes ridiculizar el prestigio de nuestra familia? ¿Es que acaso no comprendes lo que significa ser un Agreste? ¿O es que ya no te importa?

-padre, yo…- Adrien miro a su padre con los ojos brillantes por la lágrimas –es que en serio me sentía mal

-si eso te parece una buena excusa. Entonces me decepcionas Adrien. Vete a tu cuarto y espero que corrijas esta actitud en el futuro, ¿entendiste?

-sí, padre- dijo Adrien mientras abandonaba el lugar.

 **\- Al día siguiente, en la escuela -**

Plaga no se molesto en preguntar qué había ocurrido. Adrien había estado deprimido desde que regreso del despacho de su padre y el recordar su cita, más que ponerlo feliz, lo hacía sentir peor. Plaga sabia porque y por eso no dijo nada

-buenos días, Adrien- saludo Nino alegremente

-hola, Nino- dijo Adrien tratando de parecer contento

-viejo, quiero pedirte algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Marinette ya viene y trae un gran chupetón en el cuello. Por favor, no digas nada- le dijo mientras juntaba sus manos frente a su cara a manera de suplica

-trataré- dijo Adrien no muy convencido. Plaga frunció los labios debajo de la chaqueta y respiro profundo, realmente deseaba que Adrien fuese más abierto respecto de sus sentimientos. Justo en ese instante Kassia entro en el salón y Plaga tuvo una idea -¡ay!- grito Adrien incorporándose de repente. Kassia y Nino lo miraron asombrados

-¿te pasa algo, Adrien?- pregunto Kassia

-no… ¡auch!- espeto Adrien, luego miro dentro de su chaqueta, Plaga aún tenía sus colmillos clavados en la camiseta luego de haberlo mordido –quiero decir: necesito hablar contigo- Plaga asintió debajo de la chaqueta y la chica ladeo un poco la cabeza expresando su confusión, pero finalmente dejo que Adrien la tomara de la mano y la arrastrara fuera del salón…

Justo cuando Marinette y casi todos los demás entraban en el lugar. La de dos coletas se quedo paralizada observando con sorpresa y un repentino pesar como el rubio se iba con la pelirroja camino del gimnasio. Al llegar al mismo, Adrien abrió la puerta y la cerro tan pronto como Kassia hubo entrado -¿de qué querías hablar?- pregunto ella

-de nada, Plaga me mordió en cuanto te vio entrar y creo que él te quiere hablar- para confirmar las palabras del rubio Plaga salió de la chaqueta y miro a la pelirroja

-hola, soy Plaga

-hola- saludo Kassia

-¡Plaga!- grito Iris, Plaga miro en todas direcciones buscando a su amiga. Finalmente reparo en que Kassia bajaba el cierre de su sudadera y exponía la blusa blanca abotonada que llevaba debajo. Desabotono un par de botones para mostrar un poco sus senos y, de pronto, la cabeza de Iris asomo de estos

-¡hola, Plaga!- saludo el kwami azul

-¡Iris!- exclamo Plaga y salto sobre Iris hundiéndose en los pechos de Kassia. La chica soltó un gritito sorprendido y Adrien la miro con los ojos como platos, cuando ella devolvió la mirada él se sonrojo y aparto la vista. Justo en ese momento los dos kwamis emergieron nuevamente y observaron a los dos chicos intercaladamente -¿Qué pasa?

-Adrien…- llamo Kassia -¿Qué estabas pensando?

-creo…que me gustaría ser ellos ahora mismo- balbuceo él luego de un momento. Iris salto a su cabeza y le propino una colleja. Él bajo la cabeza más por vergüenza que por dolor

-¡gatito pervertido!- regaño la kwami azul -¿Por qué piensas en esas cosas justo en este momento?

-¿momento?- pregunto Adrien

-nuestra reunión- dijo Plaga mientras volaba hacia Iris –pero, con todo y que me da gusto verte, Iris; tengo que pedirte un favor

-claro, Plaga. Lo que tú quieras

-los niños deben irse- dijo Plaga mirando a los dos chicos, ellos se sorprendieron pero asintieron. De pronto Plaga se acerco a Adrien y le dijo –Adrien, deja aquí tu celular

-¿cómo?

-solo hazlo- Adrien obedeció reticentemente y luego se marcho junto con Kassia, cuando hubieron salido Plaga se dirigió a Iris -escucha- dijo el kwami gato –ayer el padre de Adrien y él tuvieron una discusión y él está deprimido. Siempre que habla con su padre es la misma historia y luego Adrien encapsula sus sentimientos y hace como que nada pasó hasta que vuelve a ocurrir y…

-ya- interrumpió Iris –el chico se siente solo

-es peor que eso. Iris, Adrien se cortaba antes de que yo llegara. En lugares donde nadie lo notara, pero en fin, lo hacía y, a veces, le da por volver a hacerlo. Una vez incluso se robo una botella de vino de la bodega de su padre y se emborracho hasta que Natalie lo encontró. Su padre lo reprendió y Adrien le dijo que tenía curiosidad…

-y el padre no se molesto en indagar más, ¿cierto?- pregunto Iris, por toda respuesta Plaga dio un suspiro exasperado. La kwami azul se mostro increíblemente triste –ha habido muchos Chat Noir en el pasado Plaga, y tu sabes que su situación siempre ha sido similar a la de Adrien. Tienen mala suerte

-lo sé, pero también sé que es mi deber velar por ellos y protegerlos. Ayúdame a proteger a Adrien

-¿cómo?

-ayúdame a fingir que soy Chat Noir y que lo llamo para fastidiarlo. Conozco a Adrien, un par de bromas sobre su familia y estallara, dirá algo que no debe y entonces podre hablar con él

-tengo una idea mejor- apunto Iris y tomo el celular –vamos, lo llamaremos en el almuerzo.

 **\- A la hora del almuerzo, en el salón -**

El timbre sonó y la mayor parte de los estudiantes salieron. Kassia pasó junto a Adrien y Nino y se detuvo mirando al rubio. Durante las clases todos habían estado haciendo referencias a lo que ya se llamaba "Marichat" y Adrien había estado más callado que un muerto en todo el rato. Marinette y Alya tampoco habían salido del salón puesto que la de dos coletas quería decirle a Adrien que lo suyo con Chat no era en serio. Pero no osó acercarse cuando la pelirroja lo hiso. Kassia se acerco al oído de Adrien y pregunto en voz baja -¿sabes algo de ellos?

-no, linda- respondió él en tono coqueto para disfrazar su preocupación

-que mal, creí que te gustaría…- el sonido de un celular la interrumpió antes de terminar. Adrien tomo el teléfono que tenía en su mochila y contesto ipso-facto. En la pantalla se leía el número de su otro celular -¿Quién será?

-¿Quién crees?- pregunto Adrien irritado y respondió –hey

-hey, amigo- le saludo una voz idéntica a la suya y él se quedo frío. Miro a Kassia consternado y ella se sorprendió de verlo así -¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

-¿Quién habla?

-pon el altavoz- ordeno Nino de inmediato al ver la cara asustada de Adrien, Marinette y Alya se acercaron también. Adrien puso el altavoz y todos escucharon al desconocido preguntar

-¿ya me olvidaste? Está bien, supongo que estas molesto conmigo por lo de Marinette. Pero yo lo disfrute más que ella, viejo; palabra de gato- Adrien miro el teléfono con los ojos como platos y luego miro a Kassia, ella había fruncido los labios un momento antes pero los movió para articular el nombre de su kwami luego de un momento y le señalo la ventana con la cabeza. Adrien casi se desmayo al ver a Chat Noir sentado en el edificio de enfrente sonriéndole cínicamente con el teléfono pegado a su oído

-Chat…- balbuceo Adrien y luego respiro profundo mientras los demás seguían su mirada. Marinette dio un gritito sorprendido y luego miro a Adrien. El rubio miro el teléfono y pregunto -¿cómo esta Plaga?

-está bien, gracias por preguntar

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto fingiéndose ofendido

-preguntarte como estas. Lo que tu viejo te dijo ayer no fue agradable y me preocupe- Adrien abrió los ojos como platos y miro a sus amigos: todos le miraban confundidos

-¿escuchaste?

-eso no importa. ¿Cómo estás?

-estoy bien-contesto Adrien llevándose una mano al brazo contrario para sujetarse el hombro. Era algo automático, le recordaba a cuando se hería el mismo en esa zona para sentirse mejor

-¿Por qué te tocas el hombro? ¿Volviste a cortarte? Si voy allá y veo una herida…

-¡no me herí! Ya deje eso- se defendió Adrien

-vale, pero: cambiando de tema, tu padre es un ogro

-lo sé- musito Adrien

-¿Cómo se enamoro tu madre de él? ¡Espera! Ya sé, la compro por internet, ¿verdad?

-Chat, él no…

-Alto, ¿tu padre sabe lo que es el internet?

-pues…

-tal vez también te ordenaron a ti. Eso tiene sentido porque no te pareces en nada a él…

-gracias

-quiero decir, tú si tienes gente que te importa. No como él…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-sabes lo que quiero decir. En fin, ¿estás bien?

-estoy…- Adrien estaba temblando y, por más que tragaba saliva, no podía deshacerse del nudo que tenía en la garganta –yo…estoy…

-viejo, si yo estuviera en tu lugar hace mucho me habría ido a algún sitio donde realmente hubiese alguien que me quisiera. Tal vez eso hiso tu madre… ¡sí! Tal vez se fue por culpa de tu padre- Adrien comenzó a llorar y se mordió los labios, pero no despego la vista del celular

-Chat…- balbuceo Marinette

-princesa- dijo Chat en tono aliviado –lo bueno es que yo te tengo a ti. Lo malo es que Adrien no tiene a…

-¡¿crees que es fácil hablar de mi familia?!- estallo Adrien y le grito al celular

-para mí sí- reconoció Chat de inmediato

-¿y la tuya? Oh, cierto ¡tu madre está muerta! ¡Tu padre te abandono! ¡Y lo más cercano que tenías a una hermana vive con su propio padre muy lejos de ti! ¡Y ya ni siquiera le importas! ¡¿Me oíste, gato estúpido?!

-¡le importo a otras personas! ¡Le importo a mi princesa!

-¡Tú no les importas! ¡Sin tu máscara no le importas a nadie! ¡Ni siquiera a Marinette! ¡La única razón de ese chupetón era restregárselo en la cara a Chloe! ¡Tu princesa te uso porque…!- en ese momento Adrien cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho y miro el teléfono horrorizado

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Chat –anda, dilo

-porque…- balbuceo Adrien dejándose caer en la silla _'por favor, Dios…por favor, que no haya dicho eso'_ –porque no…- el chico trago saliva una última vez y miro a sus perplejos amigos, se le notaba pálido –no… no quise decir eso

-¿crees que a ella no le importo? ¿Qué piensas de mí, Adrien?

-creo que…eres…

-dilo- espeto Chat y, luego de un momento, Adrien dijo

-un gatito metido en una caja que dice: tome uno. Pero…ya han tomado a todos y ha comenzado a llover y…y…y a ti no te quiso nadie. Todos los que pudieron quererte te dejaron y…Chat, lo siento

-¿nadie me quiso? ¿Nadie me quiere?- pregunto el héroe felino con voz gangosa, Adrien se cubrió la cara con las manos y rompió a llorar –entiendo- dijo Chat y colgó el teléfono. Un momento después todos observaron que saltaba del tejado y se iba. Marinette miro a Adrien completamente horrorizada; Nino observo a su mejor amigo con enfado contenido y Alya se le acerco amenazadoramente. Solo Kassia permaneció impasible y se limito a mirar la dirección por la que el falso héroe felino se había marchado

-Chat- dijo Adrien cuando Alya llego donde él, el tono de voz desamparado del muchacho hiso que ella frenara en seco –yo…no quise decir eso- balbuceo el rubio antes de romper a llorar –lo lamento…- balbuceo el chico antes de enterrar la cara en sus manos y ponerse a gritar de dolor.

 **\- A la hora de salida del colegio -**

Marinette, Alya, Nino y Kassia se dirigieron a la enfermería donde Adrien había pasado el resto de la mañana puesto que no había parado de llorar desde su conversación con Chat Noir. En esos momentos él estaba ahí con los dos kwamis que planearon la treta -¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunto a Plaga

-quería que fueses honesto conmigo- respondió el kwami –quería saber cómo te sientes realmente respecto de tu familia y sabia que sería más fácil si se lo decías a tu otro yo a la cara

-¿Por qué no me preguntaste?

-porque no eres honesto. No respecto de esto

-Adrien- intervino Iris, aun seguía transformada en Chat Noir -¿quieres que arreglemos esto?

-sí, pero esta vez yo seré Chat- dijo él y ella rio, luego un fuego azul cubrió su cuerpo y, cuando se desvaneció, ella era Adrien Agreste. Entonces oyeron que la puerta se abría y Adrien se transformo rápidamente

-¿Adrien? ¡Chat Noir!- espeto Nino al entrar en la habitación. Detrás de él venían los otros y miraron sorprendidos al héroe gatuno mientras el observaba con indiferencia al grupo

-hola, chicos- saludaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Chat- espeto Marinette y los miro a ambos sin saber qué hacer

-princesa- sonrió Chat melancólicamente y a ella se le encogió el corazón

-oh, Chat…- balbuceo la chica y, de pronto, empezó a llorar. Tanto "Adrien" como él se enderezaron de golpe y la miraron sin saber qué hacer, luego se miraron entre ellos y, finalmente, Chat se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros mientras la miraba con preocupación

-¿princesa, que ocurre?

-Adrien es un idiota- musito ella y el otro se mordió los labios –primero yo, luego tú… ¿Por qué hiere a los que lo quieren? ¿Por qué, Chat?- Chat también se mordió los labios y la abrazo mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-él solo quería ayudarme, princesa. Igual que yo a él, yo quería que llorara y se sacara lo de su familia y él acabo ayudándome a mí también al mismo tiempo

-es cierto- dijo Adrien –ahora los dos ya nos lo hemos quitado de encima. Pero, para aclarar, cuando me quede solo he tenido tiempo de pensar y me he dado cuenta de que cometí un error cuando dije que nadie te quería, Chat- todos miraron confundidos al joven Agreste y él se removió incomodo un momento antes de responder –Ladybug y Ojou-san te quieren mucho y, siendo honesto, yo también

-dijiste que mi princesa me uso

-lo admito: espero que lo haya hecho

-no lo hice- dijo Marinette –yo te quiero, Chat

-¿más que a Adrien?- pregunto el gato tratando de sonar juguetón pero, aun así, sonó ansioso

-no tanto así- balbuceo ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla –pero sí mucho- el gato se aparto de ella y trago saliva. Se le notaba herido

-lo suponía, debo irme

-espera, Chat- dijo Adrien, Chat siguió avanzando sin mirarlo -¡Chat! ¡Espera!- el gato escucho que Nino lo llamaba y comenzó a caminar más rápido hasta estar casi trotando, llego a la cancha y, justo entonces, fue detenido de golpe por un horrible grito. El gato dirigió su mirada a los pisos superiores y se quedo boquiabierto al ver a Sabrina siendo sostenida por una horrenda criatura viscosa que parecía más que complacida ante la idea de dejar caer a la chica

-¡Sabrina!- grito Alya viniendo junto a él

-y tenía que pasar justo ahora- se quejo Chat y tomo su bastón. Justo entonces la horripilante criatura alzo a Sabrina hasta su boca y se dispuso a devorarla. Pero antes de que lo lograra una tapa de un bote de basura le pego de lleno en la cara y la mando trastabillando hacia atrás. Sabrina se deslizo de sus tentáculos y Chat la capeo antes de que golpeara el suelo. La criatura se incorporó mientras buscaba a quien la había atacado al mismo tiempo que lo hicieron Chat y los otros. Todos quedaron perplejos cuando vieron a Chloe sosteniendo una nueva tapa lista para ser arrojada

-no vuelvas a hacerlo- le espeto al monstruo, este le gruño y se abalanzo hacia ella. La rubia lanzo la tapa y le pego en el entrecejo, el monstruo trastabillo y Chat pudo ver a Max dejando ir unos cuantos balones por el piso para ocasionar que se resbalara y se estrellara con un muro

-¡Chat Noir! ¡Ve por él!- grito Max. El monstruo se puso de pie de nuevo y se lanzo contra el chico de los anteojos, pero la tapa de basura que se estrello contra su ojo le impidió seguir avanzando, entonces miro a Chloe y la chica se preparo para correr, no le quedaba nada más que lanzar

-adelante, monstruo- reto ella y la bestia le brinco encima. En un instante, Chat la tomo en sus brazos y brinco al techo para alejarla del peligro

-¿sabes de donde salió?- le pregunto a la rubia y ella negó con la cabeza

-no recuerdo haber hablado con nadie hoy, además de Sabrina

-¡esa cosa no es culpa de Chloe!- grito Max -¡vino de afuera!- justo entonces la criatura salto al techo y se dispuso a morder a Chat y Chloe pero antes de que lo lograra la cuerda de un yo-yo sé enredo en sus cuerpos y los jalo lejos del lugar. Ladybug se acerco corriendo lo más rápido que pudo

-¿están bien?

-sí, gracias- espeto Chat, un grito los tomo a todos por sorpresa y miraron abajo. La criatura se dirigía ahora directo a Kassia y Sabrina –creo que tiene debilidad por las pelirrojas, justo como Adrien- se mofo el gato, Ladybug y Chloe fruncieron los labios. La bestia se lanzo sobre Kassia y, un instante después, Adrien la cubrió con su cuerpo y recibió el golpe de lleno. Chloe grito al momento de ver como el cuerpo del chico rebotaba en el piso y luego se estrellaba contra un muro levantando una nube de polvo

-¡Adrien!- espeto Kassia al momento de ir junto a él, la bestia se aproximo una vez más a ellos y él se puso de pie para hacerle frente. Chat lo miraba en silencio mientras pensaba en cuanto admiraba el valor de Iris. De pronto Chloe grito nuevamente y, en ese momento, le recordó a la chica que él consideraba su hermana

-¡Adrien! ¡Aléjate! ¡Joder, tú no eres un héroe!

-si piensas que dejare que se la coman estas mal de la cabeza, Chloe- respondió el rubio

-¡eso es lo que dijiste cuando teníamos 7 años! ¡Y tu sabes cómo acabo!- Chat la miro horrorizado; Ladybug, Nino, Alya y el resto de los estudiantes le miraron sorprendidos y Kassia e Iris la miraron confundidas

-¿Cuándo teníamos 7 años?- pregunto Adrien enarcando una ceja, en ese momento ella lo miraba fijo. Fue un solo segundo pero, de pronto, Chloe abrió grandes los ojos y una luz de entendimiento paso por su cabeza. La jovencita se puso pálida y miro a Chat lentamente, al ver los ojos del gato pareció que algo se hubiese roto en su interior. Fue en ese momento que Iris se percato de que había cometido una estupidez

-Adrien, no lo recuerda- musito Chloe mirando a Chat –Adrien, no lo sabe

-¡CHAT NOIR!- el grito de Kassia resonó por el edificio y los tres que estaban en el tejado voltearon a ver como la chica y Adrien eran sostenidos en el aire por el monstruo

-¡joder!- espeto Chat y salto desde donde estaba para caer sobre el monstruo y darle un rodillazo en la cara ocasionando que soltara a Adrien. Tan pronto como lo hubo hecho Ladybug enredo al muchacho con su yo-yo y lo alejo del lugar mientras Chat apartaba los tentáculos del monstruo usando su bastón. La bestia retrocedió llevando a Kassia en sus tentáculos

-¡Kassia!- grito Adrien y trato de acercarse, pero Ladybug lo sostuvo y lo alejo de nuevo

-¡no puedes ir!- dijo la heroína

-no puedo dejarla- replico Adrien mirándola fijo, sus ojos expresaban furia y preocupación –quítate del camino

-Adrien…- musito ella impactada. ¿Era posible que el joven Agreste estuviese enamorado de Kassia? Si era así ella no tenía muchas posibilidades de estar a su lado. Mientras Ladybug pensaba en eso Adrien se zafo y corrió donde el monstruo para atacarlo. Un sonido llamo la atención de la de rojo y ella se giro para ver a Chloe aterrizando ágilmente en el descanso superior de la escuela, ¿había brincado desde el techo?

-¡Kassia!- volvió a aullar Adrien llegando donde el monstruo. Chloe bajo a toda prisa las escaleras, Max llego donde ella cargando un reproductor de DVD entre sus brazos, en el mismo momento que Adrien gritaba lo alzo sobre su cabeza y lo lanzo al monstruo. La bestia uso uno de sus tentáculos para apuñalar a Adrien y Ladybug grito. Un segundo después Chat Noir cayó delante de ellos con un agujero perforándole el hombro izquierdo

-¡Chat!- grito Ladybug

-imbécil- gesticulo el gato mientras se ponía de pie dificultosamente, su mano derecha aferrando el hombro herido, Adrien lo miraba por encima de su hombro, la bestia lanzo un segundo ataque al joven Agreste y, en un milisegundo, Chat estuvo delante de él pateando el tentáculo lejos del jovencito para salvarlo

-¡Adrien!- grito Nino -¡corre!

-¡no te muevas!- grito Max y, siguiendo el ejemplo de Chloe, tomo una tapa de un bote de basura (con la diferencia de que esta era cuadrada y negra mientras que las otras eran grises y redondas) y la lanzo al monstruo dándole de lleno en la boca -¡ahora, corre!

-¡no sin Kassia!- respondió Adrien, Chat se volteo y, lo que sea que hubiera en los ojos del gato, ocasiono que Adrien palideciera en el acto

-deja de preocuparte por ella, yo la salvaré- dijo el felino

-esa cosa te matara…

-idiota- interrumpió Chat tomando su bastón con la mano izquierda, luego se levanto, pero no soltó su hombro herido en ningún momento –yo no moriré aquí, aun tengo cosas que hacer- Adrien pareció comprender finalmente, asintió y se alejo corriendo. Kassia abrió los ojos y miro al gato, una determinación peligrosa manaba de su persona –aun debo crecer…- Chat sostuvo su bastón al frente –aun debo mejorar, aún hay gente a la que debo salvar pero, lo más importante…

-¡Lucky Charm!- grito Ladybug desde atrás

-aún debo ser…libre- articulo el gato y corrió hacia la bestia empuñando su bastón. La bestia dirigió sus ojos hacia el muchacho con traje de gato y preparo sus tentáculos para apuñalarlo pero, de pronto, un chorro de agua le baño su horrible rostro y Chat aprovecho la distracción para darle un bastonazo en la cabeza. Al instante la bestia soltó a Kassia y la chica cayó al suelo. Ladybug apareció corriendo con una pistola de agua roja con motas negras y disparo un segundo chorro a la bestia, esta dejo caer un prendedor color negro y, al instante, Chat lo piso y el Akuma salió. Ladybug no tardo en purificarlo, pero cuando se disponía a lanzar la pistola para reparar los daños vio que Adrien cargaba a Kassia y la apretaba en un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo

-Kassia- musito el chico –creí…

-no te apures, lindo- respondió ella en un jadeo –soy más fuerte de lo que aparento- Ladybug se quedo mirando fijo aquella escena. Su corazón le dolía al ver al rubio. Realmente ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Adrien quería a Kassia por su gran personalidad y cuando viera lo sexy que era… sacudió la cabeza para apartar ese pensamiento, luego tomo la pistola y se giro para lanzarla, un momento antes de hacerlo pudo ver a Chat Noir yéndose del lugar mientras sostenía su hombro herido. Ella quería por él, pero de pronto había perdido la voluntad de hacer cualquier cosa.

 **-POV Chat Noir-**

El hombro estaba matándome. Nunca me hubiese imaginado salir herido por defenderme a mí mismo de un ataque Akuma, pero heme aquí, sangrando de un hombro que fue atravesado por salvar a mi clon. Lo admito: Iris es admirable. Lo dejo todo de lado para salvar a Kassia. Y antes de eso ya había hecho algo similar al ayudar a Plaga conmigo. Mierda, no quise preocuparlos; es solo que me siento abandonado. Me siento muy solo y triste. Eso cambio cuando Plaga llego, pero aun hay algunas cosas que me hacen sentir así nuevamente. Sin embargo, por mal que suene, aunque estoy herido no dejo de pensar en Chloe.

Hace muchos años que no la veía tan espantada y preocupada por alguien que no fuera ella misma. No la había visto así desde que…sacudí la cabeza para apartar el pensamiento. No quiero recordarlo. Llegue al cuarto de calderas y me deslice por el muro hasta quedar sentado. Viejo, estoy exhausto. Me quede mirando el muro un momento antes de decir mi frase habitual para ver a Plaga, ni siquiera sé cómo van a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante entre él y yo. ¿Me hará discutir con Iris cada vez que me sienta mal? ¿O se las apañara para sacarme las cosas aunque sea con pinzas? Mi anillo lanzo una alarma y, de pronto, mi transformación se desvaneció. Plaga me miro un momento antes de hablar conmigo –Iris parece ser muy buena cubriendo rastros

-¿lo dices porque actúo justo como lo haría yo? ¿O porque sabe mentir mejor que yo?

-por ambas cosas. Pero, hablando en serio, si ella no se transformase en ti no habríamos podido solucionar esta situación- me le quede mirando sin responder -¿Por qué no me dijiste que piensas que tu madre está muerta? ¿O que sientes que tu padre te abandono?

-¿es en serio, Plaga? Creí que me preguntarías sobre eso de la hermana que está lejos de mí…

-a la que ya no le importas, creí que era un invento pero…

-no lo es- reconocí con pesar –cuando era niño jugaba todo el tiempo con Chloe, éramos como hermanos, pero luego algo pasó y…creo que ya no le importo. No como antes, por lo menos

-Adrien…- escuche aquella voz y me quede petrificado. Plaga y yo volteamos lo más rápido que pudimos hacia la entrada de la habitación. Fue como si me hubieran echado encima un balde de agua helada. Me puse de pie de manera tambaleante y trate de mantener la vista fija en lo que había delante de mí. Chloe estaba parada justo en el pasillo por el que yo había llegado y me miraba como si fuese un cachorrito herido.

 **-POV Chloe-**

Por un momento no supe que decir. Por un momento no supe que hacer. Chat Noir es Adrien. Adrien es Chat Noir. En algún lugar de mi mente una vocecita insistente me recordó que ya lo sospechaba. Lo sospeche desde el momento en que Adrien pareció no recordar lo que había ocurrido cuando teníamos siete años. Luego, cuando Chat se fue del lugar de la batalla, lo seguí solo porque necesitaba verlo. Es decir, vi a Adrien y a Chat juntos en la cancha así que era imposible que fueran la misma persona, ¿no es cierto?

Pensaba en eso cuando lo he seguido. Lo vi sentarse y parecía deprimido. Luego vi la transformación desvanecerse y apareció un pequeño gatito flotante. Mis ojos no parecían poder procesar lo que veían. Luego escuche su conversación y todo cayó en su sitio. El de la cancha no era Adrien. Adrien era Chat Noir. Adrien había salido herido. Una vez más ese idiota estaba arriesgándolo todo por alguien que conocía sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Finalmente escuche que decía algo… imposible –cuando era niño jugaba todo el tiempo con Chloe, éramos como hermanos, pero luego algo pasó y…creo que ya no le importo. No como antes, por lo menos

-Adrien…- le hable finalmente y vi como su cara se convertía en una mueca de espanto, obvio no me esperaba

-Chloe…- musito finalmente

-oh, vaya- musito el pequeño gato

-¿crees que no me importas?- el me miro mientras tragaba duro y luego desvió la mirada

-quieres que sea tu novio pero tú sabes que no te quiero así y, aun así, ya no me tratas con la misma cercanía de antes. Me tratas diferente- reconoció finalmente

-es cierto- acepte finalmente mientras miraba al piso –pero no te preocupes, no lo haré más. No quiero verte morir, no quiero sentir lo mismo que sentí cuando mamá murió…

-Chloe…- trato de interrumpirme pero yo no le di pie

-por lo tanto no te hablare más. En lo que a mí respecta, ni Adrien ni Chat Noir me conocen ni los conozco

-no estás hablando en serio- dijo Adrien, en su mirada pude ver la inmensa tristeza que crecía en su interior. Acababa de escuchar que se sentía abandonado y yo lo estaba abandonando de nuevo. Bien, Chloe. Trague duro y caminé hacia él para ver directo al pequeño gato negro que ahora flotaba junto a Adrien

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté

-soy Plaga, soy un kwami; yo le doy sus poderes- me dijo señalando a Adrien con una patita

-entiendo, por favor, cuídalo- le dije y me di la vuelta para marcharme. Adrien me tomo de la mano y me jalo levemente para detenerme

-¿Por qué le pides eso si ya no te importo?- me pregunto y yo reí débilmente. En cierta manera me parecía gracioso que no comprendiera porque me iba

-me importas. Me importas mucho- le respondí y lo mire, mis ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas, probablemente fue el rímel corrido lo que hiso que él pusiera una cara de espanto que además reflejaba dolor en su mirada –es por eso por lo que me alejo. Me importas tanto que perderte me mataría, justo como pasó con mi mamá. No puedo perder una parte de mi corazón así otra vez. No lo resistiría- Adrien me jalo y me sostuvo en un abrazo, pero no lo devolví

-no, por favor…- su tono de voz era tan triste y perdido que sentí que me rompía por dentro –no me abandones otra vez. Por favor…

-Adrien, no lo haría si supiera que no te perderé pero, mientras seas un héroe, eso nunca será seguro. Debo irme y tú debes dejarme. No quieras herirme

-no quiero…

-entonces deja de ser Chat Noir y de exponerte al peligro- vi en sus ojos su respuesta. Era un dolor mucho más profundo de lo que había sido el pensar que lo abandonaría. Yo conozco a Adrien, sé que su sueño es viajar por el mundo y disfrutar de su propia libertad. Eso era Chat Noir para él. Su libertad. No podía pedirle que renunciase a esto. Le di un beso en la mejilla, como cuando éramos niños, me di la media vuelta y salí corriendo de ahí.

 **-POV Normal-**

 **En la mansión Agreste.**

Natalie abrió la puerta de la habitación de Adrien y el muchacho entro seguido de Alya, Marinette y Nino. Su padre los miraba desde atrás. Solo había aceptado que ellos estuviesen ahí porque quería escuchar lo que paso en la escuela

-¿y bien?- pregunto Gabriel -¿hubo algún motivo razonable por el que arriesgar tu vida hoy, Adrien?- pregunto Gabriel observando a su hijo

-una chica- respondió Nino mirando a Adrien de manera burlona. Gabriel pareció sorprenderse y miro a su hijo. Adrien metió las manos en sus bolsillos y desvió la mirada

-Adrien- llamo Gabriel –cuéntame todo lo que pasó

-¿desde la mañana?- pregunto el chico rubio y su padre asintió, Iris vio una oportunidad de hablar directamente con Gabriel sobre su hijo y no escatimo detalles al contarle sobre la llamada. Cuando les dijo lo que le había dicho a Chat Natalie espeto, para sorpresa de todos

-¡Adrien! ¡Eso es horrible!

-lo sé, pero quería que él dejara de hablar de mi familia

-él se preocupo por ti- dijo Marinette –dijo que te cortabas a ti mismo

-sin mencionar el alcoholismo- dijo Natalie y todos la miraron. Gabriel resto importancia al comentario con un gesto

-robo una de mis botellas de vino y la bebió, eso no es alcoholismo. Solo lo hiso una vez- dijo el diseñador, esta vez Iris contuvo la respiración y soltó el aire antes de hablar

-error: me atrapaste una vez- todo mundo miro al rubio extrañado

-¿te atrapo una vez?- dijo Alya -¿lo hiciste más de una vez?

-¿Quién sabe? ¿Lo habré hecho?- respondió Adrien cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose en el sillón

-¿lo hiciste?- pregunto Gabriel, Adrien le miro un momento y luego suspiro cansadamente

-¿Qué importa? El castigo será el mismo: quedarme en mi cuarto mientras tú te vas a trabajar

-Adrien- dijo Gabriel aproximándose a él

-Chat Noir no es el único gatito al que abandonaron en una caja en medio de la lluvia- soltó Natalie ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de todos. Sin embargo, Gabriel se notaba un poco herido también

-no digas eso- espeto una nueva voz y todos giraron hacia la ventana. Chat estaba ahí, llorando a mares

-¡Chat!- espeto Adrien mientras se levantaba, solo entonces fue consciente de lo mal que estaba el héroe. Sus orejas estaban bajas, sus ojos rebelaban una tristeza infinita y las lágrimas habían manchado su cara, además de que su hombro izquierdo sangraba copiosamente –Chat… ¿qué…?- de pronto a Iris se le ocurrió que haber hecho que confesara lo mal que se sentía era la razón de su llanto -¿es por lo que dije?- Chat rio desganadamente y se llevo una mano a la cara

-tenías razón- dijo el héroe –mi hermana…me vio transformarme, ahora sabe quién soy y…y…- Chat se ahogo con su propio llanto y soltó un gemido tan doloroso que Adrien hiso una mueca de dolor – ¡ella me odia!- grito Chat finalmente y cayó al piso llorando

-¡Chat!- gritaron Marinette y Nino y corrieron donde él, Chat levanto la mirada y observo a Adrien, se notaba que su corazón estaba roto

-dijo que no quería sufrir si algo me pasaba y que no volvería a hablarme, para ella… no existo, ya no. Adrien…- el gato gimió de nuevo y Natalie fue hacia él. La mujer se arrodillo frente al chico y le limpio unas pocas lágrimas del rostro. Él se aparto y se limpio la cara con el antebrazo –lo siento, no debería llorar así

-por el contrario- dijo Natalie acercándolo un poco a su cuerpo -tienes que ser honesto con lo mal que se siente para que puedas seguir adelante- el muchacho la miro un momento antes de hacer una mueca para contener el llanto, pero finalmente rompió a llorar y se abrazo a la secretaria para dar rienda suelta a su dolor

-yo…yo… ¡yo soy un héroe para protegerlos…! Y…y…- Chat intentaba formar frases coherentes, pero el llanto no lo dejaba hablar -¡no quiero estar solo!

-no lo estás- musito Marinette acariciándole la espalda

-¡me dejaran! ¡Me dejaran! ¡Me dejaran!- repitió Chat en medio del llanto, Adrien se arrodillo junto a él, entonces una silueta con orejas de zorro se acerco a él también y Chat la miro por el rabillo del ojo. Kitsune Ojou-san se arrodillo junto a Marinette y lo miro. Sus ojos resplandecían de un verde esmeralda precioso mientras lo observaba a través de las lágrimas.

 **-POV Kitsune Ojou-san-**

Quería recoger a Iris de la mansión Agreste y hablar con ella sobre lo que había ocurrido, pero en el camino me tope con Adrien, convertido en Chat Noir por supuesto y lo seguí. Pensé que él también estaría molesto con ella, pero conforme me acerque a su persona mi olfato detecto algo. Detecto un olor a lágrimas. No, olía a tristeza. A tristeza y a una profunda soledad.

Lo vi entrar en la mansión y escuche desde la ventana todo lo que ocurría. Se supone que Adrien no tiene hermanas ni hermanos pero, al parecer, alguien lo suficientemente cercano como para considerarlo parte de su familia le había provocado este horrible dolor. En cuanto me miro pareció sorprenderse, pero luego desvió la mirada a un lado y lo vi asustado, gire la cabeza y a Alya mirándome con ira contenida -¿Qué haces aquí?

-seguí a Chat- respondí y lo mire mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro para usar mis poderes curativos y cerrar la herida –olí tus lágrimas, tu soledad, y vine a ver que iba mal

-mi hermana…

-ya lo escuché. Está bien, Chat

-duele- gimió él –no quiero…que me deje…la quiero

-¿quieres que hable con ella?

-¿crees que sirva de algo?- pregunto Alya de manera impertinente, extendí uno de mis brazos y le tape la boca de manera poco amigable. Menos mal que Chat estaba acurrucado con la mujer de negro o hubiera brincado a defenderla

-no sabes quién es- replico él

-tu ropa huele a ella, la encontraré. Le diré lo mal que estás. Si aun te quiere vendrá a verte

-pero ya no me quiere

-también hay lágrimas en tu ropa- rebatí, podía olerlas en su hombro, era un olor tenue, pero estaba mezclado con rímel. Ahora tenía dos esencias para encontrarla. Su perfume y su rímel mezclado con sus lágrimas –huelen a ella, la encontraré. Hablare con ella y todo estará bien

-¿cómo puedes saberlo?

-porque si lloro al dejarte y te dejo para no sufrir por ti es que aún te ama

-no lo sabes, a ti nunca te han abandonado- espeto él y no pude evitar reírme tristemente mientras recordaba el pasado. No le había dicho mucho a él y a Ladybug así que pensé que este era el momento

-¿crees que nadie me ha dejado? Gatito tonto, te he dicho que no tolero a los humanos, ¿no sabes por qué?- él me miro extrañado y unas nuevas lágrimas manaron de mis ojos al recordar Rusia –porque la única familia que tengo me echo de mi casa y me trato como un fenómeno por ser mitad bestia. Por supuesto que me abandonaron. Y luego de ellos hubo otros, oh, tantos otros- Chat me miro impactado y pude ver que su princesa estaba igual de anonadada que él. Ninguno sabía esto hasta ahora –es difícil confiar en alguien cuando te han abandonado tantas veces. Pero, como abandonada que soy, yo no abandono a nadie ni a nada

-Ka…Kitsune…- se corrigió él –se supone que yo soy el héroe de esta ciudad. Se supone que yo debo ayudar a la gente de por aquí. Eso hace un superhéroe…- sollozó él, cada vez estaba más cansado de llorar, podía notarlo en su mirada y en la forma anhelante en la que hablaba

-Chat…- le dije mientras soltaba a Alya –la soledad es una prisión muy fea, debemos sacarte de ella

-¿quieres rescatarlo?- pregunto Nino incrédulo, le dirigí una mirada que, a juzgar por cómo se sonrojo, fue muy dulce

-en ocasiones un héroe necesita que lo rescaten- mis palabras parecieron hacer mella en todos ellos porque, de pronto, todos parecían más reconfortados y mucho más fuertes que antes. Iris me miro mientras me sonreía orgullosa, Marinette se paro junto a ella y mi kwami le tomo la mano; sus mejillas enrojecieron y me sentí mal por no poder decirle que ese no era su amado pero, aún así, la chica miro fijo al "joven" frente a ella y, luego de un momento, asintió determinadamente. Un acuerdo tácito nació entre ellos. Pude ver que Alya y Nino también estaban en esto en el momento en que se acercaron a los otros y los miraron.

El Sr. Agreste me miro y pareció complacido durante un momento. Natalie estaba sonriendo conciliadoramente mientras acariciaba la rubia melena de Chat Noir. Chat, por su parte, no se había movido en un rato y me dio miedo que siguiese llorando, pero luego musito algo que dejo muy en claro que confiaba en nosotros –chicos, por favor…- sollozo un poco –sálvenme.

Dos lagrimones se deslizaron de mis ojos y los seque con el dorso de la mano. Me incorpore una vez que el hombro de Chat estuvo sano y mire a los otros de manera decidida –buscare a su hermana

-yo buscare a Ladybug y le diré que te ayude- dijo Marinette

-nosotros también ayudaremos- dijo Alya y Nino dio un paso al frente, no pude evitar sonreírles

-yo cuidare a Chat- dijo Adrien

-no- espeto Natalie –tú iras con ellos, así cubrirán más terreno. Yo cuidare a Chat

-Natalie…- espeto Adrien sorprendido mientras Chat caía lentamente en la inconsciencia

-nada le pasara mientras esté aquí, lo prometo- dijo la mujer de negro

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?- pregunto el Sr. Agreste

-¿quieres intentarlo?- pregunto ella de manera amenazante, tal parecía que ver a Chat y Adrien al borde del colapso finalmente había despertado en ella ese instinto amazónico con el que toda mujer nace para defenderse y defender a sus crías del peligro

-no, gracias- musito Gabriel Agreste súbitamente asustado

-vamos, chicos- apuro Nino. No vi si salieron de la habitación porque corrí a la ventana y salte lo más lejos que pude. Mi olfato me guio en una dirección y, como nunca me ha fallado, hacia allá me dirigí. No llevaba más que dos minutos corriendo cuando una explosión horrible resonó en la distancia y pude ver el humo en el cielo

-¡por todas las sonrisas!- gruñí -¿Por qué ahora?- ya no soy una súper-heroína. Lo deje. Pero aun así comencé a correr en la dirección de la que venía el humo. La razón era simple: el olor de la hermana de Adrien estaba en el edificio que estallo.


	6. Diamond Cloak

**Hola, lamento la demora, pero oigan…no puedes apresurar la perfeccion y eso es lo que mis fics son (para mí al menos) cada capítulo debe quedar perfecto según mis estándares para poder subirlo y no, no me refiero a la ortografía o a la gramatica, sino al contenido…porque realmente me gusta que a ustedes les guste chicos y espero darles algo que les encante en cada cap.**

 **Así que, sin más por el momento, solo pido 2 cosas, una que dejen sus reviews y dos que disfruten leyendo el cap tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo para ustedes.**

 **Diamond Cloak.**

 **-POV Chloe-**

Me senté en el suelo de mi habitación observando antiguos recuerdos míos y de Adrien. En mi nao derecha sostenía un pequeño arco de color azul con corazones en él y, en la otra, sostenía una pequeña manta de colores que recordaba al arcoíris. Cuando éramos chicos mi madre insistió en que si Adrien tomaba clases de esgrima yo debía tomar clases de arquería, ella y la madre de Adrien eran amigas y mi mamá no quería que yo fuera una damisela en aprietos mientras él se convertía en un héroe o algo por el estilo.

Gracias a eso Adrien y yo solíamos jugar a que éramos héroes de la antigüedad y viajábamos por el mundo rescatando gente y ayudando a los pueblos indefensos a librarse de los tiranos. ¿Quién iba a decir que Adrien crecería para convertirse precisamente en eso mientras yo me volvía una damisela en apuros? Suspire cansadamente y fui hacia mi armario. Dentro había una caja, que antaño contuvo un sombrero, forrada con papel de envolver color lavanda; dentro estaba mi pertenencia más preciada, un recuerdo de mi madre, la saque y le di vuelta para verla bien. Era una vieja chaqueta con capucha de color azul cielo, ella me la había hecho y le había puesto un material que hacía que brillara a la luz del Sol

/esta es tu capa de arquera/ me había dicho /usándola te unirás a Robin Hood y ayudarás a los pobres/ sonreí al recordar aquello, no pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos cuando recordé que le dije que no quería ser parte de ningún grupo sino que quería ser una heroína solitaria /oh, pero ¿y si te lastiman?

/yo la cuidaré/ se ofreció Adrien de inmediato empuñando una espada de cartón y mi madre le sonrió

/entonces seremos los dos contra el mundo, como Hanzel y Gretel/ le dije yo y él me coloco la "capa" encima

/seremos el Caballero Valiente y… ¿cómo te llamaras?/

/su capa brilla mucho/ dijo la Sra. Agreste /¿Qué tal Capa de Diamante?/

/mejor en inglés…/apunto mi mamá /¿No te parece que suena mejor? Diamond Cloak/ me reí patéticamente mientras abrazaba mi vieja "capa" y me sentaba en la cama, tome también el arco y apreté ambos contra mi pecho. La espada de cartón de Adrien yacía a cierta distancia de mi junto con la vieja tapa de basura que él usaba como escudo, estire una mano y tome el escudo mientras lanzaba una súplica –Adrien, me gustaría que no tuvieses nada que ver con Chat Noir, él no te hace bien- luego repetí la acción con la espada pero en el momento que lo hice una mariposa negra apareció de la nada y se metió en la espada tiñéndola de ese color.

No necesito ser un genio para comprender que acababa de ser akumatizada ***Capa de Diamante…*** habló una siniestra voz en mi cabeza ***conviértete en mi arquera y dame el Miraculus de Chat Noir, así lograrás ayudar a tu hermano separándolo para siempre de Chat Noir***

-¿cómo, exactamente, darte el Miraculus alejara a Chat de Adrien?

 ***si Chat ya no es un héroe ya no podrá ver a Adrien ni a nadie más; para eso tendría que revelar que él fue Chat Noir, ¿sabes cuantos irán tras él al saberlo?*** respire aliviada al comprobar que él había malentendido mi súplica y no sabía que Adrien _era_ Chat Noir

-llámame Diamond Cloak, Hawkmoth, dame poder y te daré lo que me pidas- una aterradora bruma negra cubrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza y pude ver los cambios en el espejo antes de tomar una flecha, apuntar con mi arco y disparar para hacer volar la suite. Ahora solo tenía que atraer a Chat Noir y acabar con él. Así salvaría a Adrien.

 **-POV Kitsune Ojou-san-**

Llegue al edificio saltando de techo en techo y me aproximé a la piscina que había en el tejado. Ya había visto antes este hotel pero nunca había querido entrar en él. Finalmente baje a la calle saltando por los balcones

-¡ojou-san!- grito Ladybug al aterrizar junto a mí -¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-la hermana de Chat está ahí- le dije mientras señalaba el incendio, ella me miro sorprendida y luego horrorizada

-¡tenemos que sacarla de ahí!- trato de adelantarse y yo la tome de un brazo para jalarla de vuelta a su sitio

-ahórratelo, ella viene hacia nosotros

-¿cómo dices?- justo entonces una segunda explosión resonó en el edificio y una silueta comenzó a emerger de entre las llamas. Me puse en guardia y saque mis tessen. Odio rotundamente enfrentarme con personas akumatizadas. Nunca puedo acabar de dañarlas. Sé que no es su culpa.

 **-POV Ladybug-**

Me quede mirando el fuego mientras una figura se nos acercaba. Al principio pensé que tenía alas por como un extenso y sombrío triangulo salía del fuego, pero luego emergió de las llamas y pude verla con claridad. No tenía alas. Llevaba una capa con capucha color azul cielo que brillaba con la luz. Parecía estar hecha de metal o algo parecido. Su atuendo era de cuero negro. Traía un top de cuero negro con un peto metálico color plata que cubría su pecho, un ajustado pantalón de cuero cubría sus piernas, traía unos guantes largos parecidos a los de Kitsune cubriéndole los antebrazos y unas botas negras de tacón de aguja completaban el atuendo. Traía además un cinturón parecido al de Chat donde había atada una aljaba con flechas y un arco podía verse en su espalda oprimiendo su capa contra su cuerpo. La capucha estaba sobre su cabeza y una máscara de metal reflectante cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro. La aljaba caía sobre la cadera izquierda mientras que en la derecha traía atado un pequeño puñal que estaba escondido por la sombra de su capa, pero resultaba visible ahora que la misma le caía hacia atrás Hablo pero no escuche lo que dijo así que pregunte -¿cómo dices?

-dije que soy Diamond Cloak y que busco a Chat Noir, ¿Dónde está?

-como si fuésemos a decírtelo- espeto Ojou-san antes de que pudiera detenerla

-¿para qué lo quieres?- pregunté mirando fijo a la akumatizada

-le quitare su Miraculus y se lo daré a Hawkmoth, solo así salvare la vida de mi hermano

-¿cómo dices?- le pregunte impactada. A mi lado Kitsune chasqueo la lengua en un gesto despectivo -¿Quién es tu hermano?- pregunte nuevamente mientras tomaba mi yo-yo y miraba fijo a la chica que tenía delante de mí

-no tengo porque decírtelo, pero igual lo haré. Mi hermano se llama Adrien Agreste- me le quede mirando con los ojos como platos. ¿Adrien tenía una hermana? ¿Por qué nunca había escuchado sobre eso?

-Chloe Burgeois- espeto Ojou-san junto a mí –creciste con Adrien, no me extraña que sean como hermanos

-lo somos- respondió la muchacha que, ahora sabia, era Chloe –pero la existencia de ese gato idiota pone en peligro la vida de mi hermano

-Adrien eligió ser su amigo porque…

-porque es un idiota- afirmo Chloe mientras tomaba una flecha y preparaba su arco –pero lo salvaré. Destruyendo a Chat Noir.

 **-POV Normal- En la mansión Agreste.**

Gabriel Agreste se las había apañado para que tres de los cuatro chicos que habían salido de su mansión regresaran a salvo tan pronto como empezó el ataque Akuma. Alya, estaba arrodillada frente al sillón acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Chat Noir mientras el héroe dormía en el regazo de Natalie. Adrien, Nino y Gabriel se encontraban a espaldas de ellas mirando la televisión. El noticiero estaba mostrando lo que ocurría con todo lujo de detalles. Tan pronto como esa chica había admitido ser Chloe, Adrien contuvo la respiración y Gabriel trago duro –así que…- espeto Nino mientras le quitaba el volumen a la televisión -¿Chloe es tu hermana?

-crecimos juntos, ¿Qué esperabas?

-viejo, mira que transformarse para impedir que Chat sea tu amigo

-lo hace porque está preocupada de que me maten por ello

-y no es la única que lo está- espeto Gabriel y ambos jóvenes, más Alya, lo miraron. El diseñador miro a su hijo y continuo –no es la única que piensa que él debería salir de tu vida. Pero no te diré que lo dejes, Chat te necesita y, por lo que veo, tú lo necesitas

-me alegra que lo reconozcas- dijo Adrien sonriendo abiertamente

-pero, ya en serio, ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Chloe que puede pelear contra dos heroínas a la vez?- Nino miro la pantalla. Ladybug tenía a Diamond Cloak sujeta con la cuerda de su yo-yo y Kitsune se acercaba a ella para darle un golpe en la cara –tu hermana…- en ese instante Kitsune saltó dispuesta a clavar un puñetazo en la cara de la chica, pero Diamond alzo una pierna y le dio una patada directo en la quijada que la mando volando hasta un edificio en el otro extremo de la calle. A continuación se impulso usando las piernas y salto en el aire mientras giraba sobre sí misma liberándose así de la cuerda del yo-yo. Ladybug la miraba atónita mientras realizaba esta acción pero, aun así, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que Diamond Cloak había tomado su arco y una flecha mientras giraba.

La chica akumatizada disparó al suelo provocando una explosión que obligo a Ladybug a saltar en el aire para protegerse. Diamond la recibió en el aire con un derechazo directo al estomago que hiso que Ladybug escupiera sangre, luego le pego con el arco en la cara y la mando volando hacia el pavimento. El cuerpo de la heroína reboto dos veces en el concreto sólido de la calle antes de rodar sobre sí mismo y estrellarse finalmente contra un auto. Diamond le dio entonces la espalda, tomo tres flechas y las disparo hacia un edificio, en cuanto hicieron contacto con este una potente explosión azoló todo el lugar. La tele no tenía sonido, pero no lo necesitaron para oír el estruendo, entro por la ventana. Aunque en ese punto no se oyó tan espantoso como debería haber sido, basto para que Chat se removiese en sueños y abriera un poco los ojos -¿Qué paso?- pregunto el chico incorporándose un poco, nadie le respondió. Todos lo miraban perplejos -¿muchachos?

-mira- ordeno Adrien volviendo a poner el volumen en la tele, la voz de la reportera no tardo en informar que Chloe Burgeois, ahora Diamond Cloak, acababa de volar un edificio tras derrotar a Kitsune Ojou-san y Ladybug. Chat dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre de la akumatizada

-Diamond Cloak- musito el gato perplejo

-pero mira que son idiotas- sonó la voz de Kitsune por los parlantes, la cámara giro para mostrar a Kitsune saliendo de las ruinas de una floristería –ella no derroto a nadie, solo nos tomo por sorpresa- la joven zorro camino hasta la calle y, entonces, todos pudieron ver a Ladybug viniendo hacia ella

-debemos detenerla- dijo la de rojo –no podemos dejar que alcance a Chat. No si lo quiere muerto

-cierto, vamos por ella. Se acabaron los juegos- respondió Kitsune -¿la distraigo y tomas su Akuma?

-o yo lo hago, tu también lo puedes purificar

-vale, intercalemos roles según como avance la lucha- ambas chicas asintieron y corrieron hacia la villana

-¿quiere matarme?- pregunto Chat en un tono desconsolado

-quiere desaparecer a Chat Noir para salvar a su hermano del héroe

-ya entiendo- espeto Chat al comprender las intenciones de Chloe –pero, ¿crees que sea tan buena como lo fue antaño?- le pregunto a Adrien, aunque en realidad esperaba que su padre dijera algo ante las miradas confundidas de Nino, Alya y Natalie

-Adrien y Chloe solían jugar a que eran héroes legendarios y aprovecharon las clases de esgrima y arquería que recibían para crearse ataques, armas y habilidades dignas de ellos. Diamond Cloak parece ser…

-¿parece ser?- pregunto Alya y Gabriel asintió convencido luego de considerar la idea un momento

-no parece ser, _es_ la guerrera legendaria que ellos crearon. Hawkmoth no escatimó al momento de transformarla

-Chloe…- musito Chat con los ojos fijos en la pantalla –Diamond Cloak…- el gato se levanto y Adrien lo tomo súbitamente de los hombros para volver a sentarlo en el sillón

-observa- dijo el chico Agreste, Chat observo la pantalla y vio como Ladybug invocaba su Lucky Charm.

 **-En las calles de París-**

Un patín antiguo salió de este y la de dos coletas lo capeo. Kitsune corrió hacia Diamond Cloak al instante y comenzó a luchar con ella cuerpo a cuerpo. Diamond tomo unas shuriken de su cinturón y las lanzo hacia su rival

-¡¿de dónde rayos sacaste eso?!- grito Kitsune mientras las devolvía, Diamond coloco su brazo derecho al frente y un escudo emergió de su guante resguardándola del peligro

-estoy llena de sorpresas. Por ejemplo…- Diamond estiro su otro brazo y una tira de luz parecida a un látigo de energía salió de esta para ir hacia Kitsune, la zorro se preparo para desviarlo con su tessen pero este paso de largo y enredo la parte superior de un puente cercano, fue entonces que Kitsune se percato de que esa arma era un yo-yo. Kitsune miro a Diamond y esta le dijo –antes fui Antibug, me he quedado con su arma también- le dijo en un tono de voz que denotaba una sonrisa por debajo de la máscara. Entonces jalo la cuerda y derrumbo el puente. Kitsune no se movió ni un centímetro para ayudar a las personas que corrían buscando refugio –realmente no te gustan los humanos, ¿verdad?

-no, no me gustan- Kitsune lanzo su tessen y Diamond brinco para esquivarlo, luego dio una maroma invertida y aterrizo en el mismo momento en que el patín apareció deslizándose por el suelo ocasionando que ella cayera. El tessen regreso y golpeo su cadera haciendo que la aljaba volara a las manos de Kitsune, al mismo tiempo Ladybug apareció dando una voltereta en el aire y arrebatándole el arco de las manos, tanto ella como Kitsune miraron a Diamond de manera suficiente mientras rompían ambos objetos. Kitsune lanzo la aljaba al piso y la piso destruyéndola junto con las flechas y Ladybug partió el arco con una rodilla.

 **-POV Ladybug-**

No pasó nada.

Ninguna mariposa salió de los objetos.

Me quedé allí parada, mirando los restos del arco, la aljaba y las flechas, luego mire a Kitsune, ella parecía tan impactada como yo, pero de inmediato se repuso y miro a Diamond Cloak, furia contenida en su mirada. La chica akumatizada, Chloe, se reía de nosotros mientras aplaudía levemente –bravo, me quitaron el arco y las flechas, ¿ahora que sigue? ¿Mi cinturón donde guardo navajas, bombas y shuriken? ¿Mi yo-yo que heredé de mi antiguo ser, Antibug? ¿Mi escudo? ¿Alguna de mis dagas…?- antes de que pudiera reaccionar Kitsune tomo aire y escupió una llamarada de fuego azul sobre nuestra oponente, Diamond se hinco y jalo su capa hacia arriba para cubrirse, las llamas pasaron sin hacerle nada, de inmediato Kitsune se lanzo sobre ella para atacarla con su tessen y golpeó la capa, esta emitió un sonido metálico pero no se rasgo.

Tanto Kitsune como yo miramos impactadas aquella capa mientras una de las motas de mis aretes desaparecía, la villana pregunto, aun burlándose -¿será mi capa? Te advierto que está hecha de diamante- un instante después golpeo a Kitsune en la quijada y la mando volando al puente que antes destruyera con su yo-yo. Mis aretes emitieron un segundo pitido y perdí otra mota, tome mi yo-yo y ataque, pero Diamond saco su escudo y bloqueo el ataque, luego atrapo la cuerda del yo-yo antes de que lo retrajera y me jalo hacia ella. Gire en el aire para poder patearla pero, justo cuando iba a conectar el golpe, ella saco un cuchillo de su cinturón y a punto estuvo de apuñalarme. Esquive la puñalada pero ella alzo una pierna por encima de su cabeza y la bajo con fuerza pateándome en un hombro y enviándome al suelo por el impacto, justo debajo de su cuerpo. En ese momento perdí otra mota

-te queda poco tiempo, hora de decidir- dijo ella y me enredo su propio yo-yo en el cuello, luego se puso de pie bruscamente y tiro de mí, sentí que me ahogaba mientras ella me daba la vuelta para encarar el final de la calle. Kitsune estaba ahí mirándonos horrorizada, Diamond tomo unos explosivos de su cinturón y los lanzo al edificio que estaba a nuestra izquierda, este estallo y, de inmediato, comenzó a incendiarse. Pude sentir sus manos sobre mis oídos un instante antes de que hablara –le quedan dos minutos…- hubo una nueva alarma –corrijo: le queda un minuto. Pero a ti te queda una elección- al decir eso apretó más la cuerda del yo-yo y no pude evitar graznar de dolor

-déjala ir- amenazo Kitsune

-lo haré- dijo Diamond –esa es tu elección. Sálvala a ella y déjame ir…- al momento que lo dijo lanzo el cuchillo que aun tenía en la mano hacia mi pierna y el filo la atravesó. Intenté aullar de dolor y ella jalo la cuerda del yo-yo para estrangularme en mitad del alarido, me ahogue con mi propia saliva y tuve que apoyarme en las manos para jadear mientras chorros de saliva caían al piso de mi boca. Diamond me jalo de las orejas para enderezarme y hablo de nuevo –sálvala y deja a Paris y a Chat Noir a mi merced o piérdela y sálvalos a ellos

-París me importa un comino, todas las ciudades humanas y sus habitantes me importan un comino- respondió Kitsune mientras empuñaba su tessen. Diamond me volvió a jalar de las orejas y me puse de pie dificultosamente, al momento la soga se desenrolló de mi cuello y Diamond me levanto en el aire para lanzarme al edificio en llamas. Mientras iba volando pude ver mis aretes en las manos de la villana y a Tikki salir volando de mi cuerpo.

Finalmente me estrelle contra un muro dentro del edificio en llamas y todo se volvió negro. Lo último que escuche fue el alarido horrorizado de Kitsune que me llamaba antes de comprender la horrible realidad: Diamond Cloak había ganado la batalla.

 **-POV Kitsune-**

-¡Ladybug!- grite con todos mis fuerzas y corrí hacia Diamond Cloak para atacarla, pero ella me bloqueo con una daga y se rio satisfactoriamente mientras forcejeábamos

-¡Kitsune!- grito una vocecita, gire la cabeza y vi a Tikki en el piso -¡salva a Ladybug!- me grito la pequeña kwami. Me separe de Diamond de un salto y corrí hacia Tikki, pero una fila de dagas que cayeron cerca de ella me obligaron a apartarme y pude ver como Tikki se cubría la cabeza con sus bracitos. En un instante Diamond estaba junto a ella y la recogía del suelo como si fuese un juguete para mirarla -¿así que este es el kwami que le da sus poderes a Ladybug? Bien, se lo daré a Hawkmoth también

-eso si lo permito- le espete y me dispuse a atacar pero Tikki me detuvo

-¡ve por Ladybug!- me grito y yo mire el edificio -¡has dicho que los humanos no te importan, pero ella y Chat sí te importan! ¡Sálvala!- mire a Tikki mientras Diamond me miraba a mí, un instante después suspire resignada y dije

-lo lamento, Tikki- luego me di la media vuelta y entre en el incendio para salvar a Marinette.


End file.
